


Love and All That Entails

by Barklarky



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Courtship, F/M, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Not Canon Compliant, Out of Character, Virgin Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2020-04-06 05:44:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 37,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19056397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barklarky/pseuds/Barklarky
Summary: "I suggest you improve your taste on wizards, Granger. Having strings of ex-boyfriends barging into the company to reach you is highly unprofessional.""I don't have time searching for quality suitors from a crappy group of wizards, Malfoy. If you know any successful eligible wizard, please shove him my way. I will gladly court him."That conversation marks the beginning of their courtship.Life won't get even weirder than this.





	1. Eligible

Draco Malfoy was irritated. He had expected his afternoon at the company to be productive. He initially had planned his afternoon reading his company's latest operational report. Then, he wanted to spend the rest of the afternoon writing a strategic plan for Malfoy Holding's next business venture.

He did not plan for this.

He frowned as he watched the commotion that greeted him as he stepped into the foyer of Malfoy Holdings. The scene that greeted him was not pretty.

Cormac McLaggen, the boyfriend of his lead researcher was having a scuffle with Mr Barnaby, the Head of Security in front of the lift bay. Cormac had managed to claw poor Mr Barnaby right forearm, leaving four long welts there.

 _I am not expecting this._ He groaned inwardly, wincing for the poor Mr Barnaby.

Cormac got pass Mr Barnaby and almost step into the lift, intending to go the lower ground laboratories searching for his girfriend before he was being shoved to the ground by a burly security. The drunk wizard kept calling Hermione out to 'please forgive him' and 'it is not like what it seems'.

 _Ah, no longer her boyfriend then,_ Draco snickered.

Everybody working in this building knew that the lower ground laboratories were off limits to non personnel. Cormac was not even an employee of Malfoy Holdings. He made matters worse by forcefully demanding entry from the Head of Security of Malfoy Holdings.

With a severe glare thrown towards the haggard looking Mr Barnaby, Draco watched with a satisfied glee as Cormac was banished from the building with a strong banishing spell, hurtling his tall body to the sidewalk outside. Then two hulking security wizards were dispatched to man the front door in case the inebriated wizard decided to try barging into the building again to reach his ex-girlfriend.

_Infuriating._

With a scowl on his face, Draco Malfoy went to the lower ground of Malfoy Holdings. He stalked the corridor of Malfoy Holdings Research Division, heading towards the company specialised charms laboratory which was located at the end of the corridor. He was very irritated with the commotion. 

"Dumb choice of a boyfriend," he muttered under his breath.

He cast a severe frown towards any employee who was trying to greet him. Understanding his dark mood, they scurried away quickly, eager to escape his wrath. Then he stopped right in front of the laboratory.

He drew in an irritated breath and opened the door forcefully. He forwent common courtesy by barging in without knocking.

_Common courtesy be damn._

"Granger, we need to talk," Draco said in a no nonsense tone. He then proceeded to close the door of her office with a silent click.

Hermione stopped her arithmancy calculation and cast the self-dictating quill to stop annotating her notes. She heard the slight buzz of silencing spell then saw a strong locking wards shimmered on her door.

She shot him a quizzed gaze. Working alongside Draco in his company had given her the opportunity of knowing the _real_ Draco-the perfect gentleman, the funny friend, the handsome wizard, the brilliant businessman, and the snarky owner of Malfoy Holdings. She had also seen how Draco draped himself with Malfoy aloofness in front of the public, shielding the _real_ him from them.

Never in a million years did Hermione dream she would work alongside Draco but fate had a weird sense of humour. It all started after St. Mungo's refused to listen to her suggestion on imbuing charms spells on healing potions formula to improve its potency. Instead of studying her proposal, she was regarded as 'an eccentric lowly researcher' and 'the know-it-all Hermione Granger' by her seniors. The altercation between her and her seniors had made her lost her research position in St. Mungo's Research Division.

Frustrated with the bureaucracy, arrogance, and ignorance that she had experienced at St. Mungo's, she decided she had to take matters into her own hands. She had barged into Draco's office at Malfoy Holdings, demanding the company to start improving all their existing healing potion formulas, enhancing their healing potions' potency leaps and bounds than what the St Mungo's Research Division could produce.

Draco was courteous enough to listen to her ranting for a solid 30 minutes, then with a quirked eyebrow he asked her calmly, "when can you start your research work here?"

Fueled by her frustration towards St. Mungo's, she had snuffed her prejudice towards Draco and the Malfoy name. She had proven to Draco that she was an asset to the company by successfully improving all their existing healing potions formulas. The improvement had forced St. Mungo's Research Division to adhere to a new standard in potion making, set by her through Malfoy Holdings as an industry player.

Her clever innovation had made the company's healing potions known internationally, hence opening up international ventures. She had also invented new spells for the company's household products, which had increased product sales as well as the company's profit.

Yes, Hermione had made a difference to the wizarding world. She had done it not through the bureaucracy of the Ministry but through her hard work in the Malfoy's conglomerate.

She was proud of her position as lead researcher for Malfoy Holdings. Despite the prejudices thrown to the company by the ministry, she persevered. In turn, she thumbed her nose at the ministry by flaunting her research success whilst forcing policy change through the company's role as industry game changer.

Realising her importance to the company, Draco had set up a specialised charms laboratory for her own personal use. She even had full access to the entire building. Sometimes, Draco even imagined he had inadvertently gave her half of his company the day he agreed hiring her.

And here he was, searching for her in her laboratory space. She watched him warily from her seat. Apparently, she did not appreciate him barging into her laboratory, unannounced and demanding a talk.

_Infuriating. Her ex-boyfriend was drunk and had caused a scene upstairs while she cooped up in here, obviously oblivious of what had happened._

_Look at her! How dare she cast me a wary look._

_Of course she is wary. You are the owner of the company where she works. You barge into her lab demanding you want to talk._

"Yes, Malfoy. Start talking." She said curtly. Pushing her notes to the side, she leaned back on her chair, watching Draco narrowing his eyes on her.

"Your ex-boyfriend, Cormac the slimey, pretty-boy prick has made a commotion upstairs." Draco stalked towards her table and looked down his nose towards her and continued, "I suggest you improve your taste on wizards, Granger. Having strings of ex-boyfriends barging into the company to reach you is highly unprofessional."

Hermione was seething in anger hearing him calling her unprofessional. She had been very professional in her career here in Malfoy Holdings. Expunging her prejudice towards the Slytherin in front of her was a proof of her being professional. It was not her fault that the wizards she dated were assholes. It was unfair to call her unprofessional when her ex-boyfriends were the one whom had decided to come searching for her when she had clearly ended their relationship the day before.

"And you decided that by haranguing me about my poor taste of wizards is the epitome of professionalism?" She countered scathingly.

Draco watched as she stood slowly from her chair. All five feet five inches of her stood proud and stubborn in front of him. Being taller, he enjoyed watching her effort to exert her authority to him through physical intimidation.

"I have had only two ex-boyfriends, Malfoy. You identified the first as a weasel git while the second as slimey pretty-boy prick. I concede I have horrible choice of wizards, but we can't hardly call them in term of a collective noun, can we?"

Oh, he still remember her first ex-boyfriend alright. Ron Weasley had come to Malfoy Holdings searching for Hermione just like what Cormac did. He was drunk off his ass that he could barely stand. He demanded her to 'listen to him' and that 'Lavender Brown is only a friend'.

The wrath on Hermione's face was horrifying that Draco pitied the weasel git for being at the receiving end of it. Then, Hermione did something that Draco did not expect, she transfigured Ron into a weasel. As if on cue, the savior of the wizarding world, Harry fucking Potter swooped in, saving the day by comforting the weeping Hermione. Then he took the confused weasel to St. Mungo's for treatment. That was an unforgettable day. The day that Draco would cherish forever.

That was the day that Hermione bursted into sobs and hugged him for the first time. That was the day where he realised she had considered him as one of her friends. That was also the day where he realised he had fallen irrevocably in love with her.

Watching her being angry made the memory of that fateful day came to the forefront of his mind. His smile tried to burst through his frown but he tamped down the urge by distracting himself watching her chest heaving in anger instead.

 _Poor choice of distraction,_ he admonished himself.

From his vantage point he could see a glimpse of her cleavage.

 _A cleavage from a nice pair of breasts,_ he added.

Closing his eyes, he took in a cleansing breath. Opening his eyes, he schooled his face blank and sat down wearily. The commotion upstairs was bad enough that he did not need another drama to grace his afternoon.

Hermione was clearly confused by his sudden change of mood. She simply stood with her mouth agape.

"Sit down, Granger," he said dejectedly, suddenly feeling too tired to argue.

Hermione watched him with narrowed eyes, evaluating his sudden mood change. Noting that he had subdued his initial irritation, she sat down heavily onto her chair.

"That bad, huh?" She asked him timidly.

"Merlin, you can't imagine how ugly the scene was. He was drunk. He even physically forced Mr Barnaby to give him access to your lab," Draco rubbed his stiff neck. "Mr Barnaby has to banish him to the sidewalk. He even stationed two securities to man the front entrance."

"Oh, poor Mr Barnaby," Hermione frowned apologetically.  

"No matter. That is part of his job as Head of Security. He knew what he has gotten himself into when he sign his employment contract." Draco crossed his arms over his chest.

Hermione smiled timidly at Draco. Their gazes met for a few seconds. Hermione felt her heart stutter then she distracted herself tidying her notes in a neat stack.

"Why the break-up?" He asked her after a few moments of awkward silence.

Hermione pursed her lips angrily. She flashed him an angry stare.  

"He cheated. I saw him banging another witch on his living room sofa," she said seethingly.

"And this happened yesterday?"

"Yes, I went to his home to surprise him." Then she continued darkly, "I surprised him, alright."

He chuckled, clearly tickled by her explanation.

"Funny, Malfoy?" She asked, clearly still seething with anger.

"Funny because his romance moves on to another partner less than two months into the relationship. He clearly had a short attention span when it comes to women."

Dejectedly, Hermione rubbed her tired eyes warily.

Realising her lack of puffy eyes, Draco proded, "but you are not crying. Why? I thought women cry when they have a breakup. It is an instinctive emotional reaction."

Hermione scoffed. "You must be kidding me. Less than two months into the relationship and you expect me to cry for losing a slimey git like him. You must be underestimating my emotional intelligence." Then she muttered in a low voice, "the only thing that I regret is I don't even get to the phase of having sex with him."

"Why him on the first place? I know that you have explained that you need to end you dry spell, hence you choose him. But seriously Granger, you could have a horde of quality suitors available, waiting for your hands."

"I don't have time searching for quality suitors from a crappy group of wizards, Malfoy. If you know any successful eligible wizard, please shove him my way. I will gladly court him." Hermione huffed, frustrated with her luck on men. She cancelled her hair charms, making her soft curly hair cascading down her shoulder in waves.

Transfixed, Draco watched as she redo her hair charms, tucking the her hair back into a neat bun at the base of her nape. A few strands of her curls escaped, framing her face in soft waves.

 _I could watch her do that whole day,_ his heart whispered wistfully.

"You could court me if you want," he suddenly blurted out.

 _Stupid. Shut up!_ His heart chastised him.

Hermione stopped mid casting a refreshing charm on her face. She narrowed her eyes on him suspiciously.

"I am available. You can stand me all these years. You have seen the worst of me but you stayed nevertheless," he continued.

_Shut up, get up and go back to your office now!_

His stupid body refused to budge. He sat there and smiled at her instead.  

Hermione laughed. "You must be kidding me," she said at last.

Draco felt a trickle of discomfort by her blatant disregard towards his proposition. He was starting to feel the telltale signs of heat progressing up his chest towards his neck. Any minute now, his blush would move from his chest to his ears.

_Fuck._

Regaining his composure, he straighten his tie, while simultaneously rubbing the base of his neck using his fingertips to tamp down the spreading blush.

Hermione's eyes followed his fingers, watching them as he rubbed his smooth skin at the base of his neck. Her gaze moved up the slope of his perfect neck to his perfect jawline, up to his perfect lips. She swallowed dryly.

 _Too perfect,_ she moan in her heart. Then her heart did a somersault. Pining for her boss had made her delirious with longing. _Did he really ask me to be his girlfriend?_

 _He is serious, look at him!_ Her heart tried waking her up from her denial.

Then her gaze moved to his eyes, his perfect grey eyes. Their gazes met. Both of them looked at each other awkwardly.

"I am not kidding, Granger," Draco said simply. He sounded confident that Hermione cast a narrowed look at him.

 _Oh, how it will surprise her when she knows how jittery I am feeling right now._ Draco moaned inwardly. He felt faint with anticipation of being rejected. Pining for her had slowly drove him crazy. Being rejected now would end his yearning once and for all. It would convince him to move on.

Hermione tried remembering him having any relationship these past three years. There was none. He had never associated himself with women. He had never had any relationship. Hermione had even convinced herself that he was gay. And pining for him was useless and that Cormac was the best option for ending her dry spell.

 _Oh, Gods. Please say yes._ Her heart pleaded in earnest.

"Yes, Malfoy," she answered simply.

_YES!_

"Alright then," he stood awkwardly. Now that he had officially courting her, he was at lost at how to react.

"Alright," she chimed in awkwardly. She stood up but made no move to go towards him.

"I will see you tonight. I am bringing you to your favourite restaurant. I will floo in at 7." Draco started to move towards the door.

"Okay," Hermione replied simply. She watched as Draco tried opening the door but failed. Realising that he had casted a strong locking charm and a silencing charm to the room, he finite both spells with a swish of his wand.

Without glancing towards her, he stalked outside with a serious look on his face. For other people, it was the face of the snarky owner of the company, but for Hermione, all that she could see was his red ears.

Life would not get even weirder than this.

Would it?

 


	2. Negotiated Terms

Hermione's apartment was an expensive penthouse in muggle London. It was located on top of London luxury apartment building. Looking around her spacious living room, she smiled appreciatively.

Reaping the perks of working in the industry had made Hermione appreciate her decision to pull out from the bureaucracy of the Ministry and St. Mungo's Research Department. She was no longer required to jump through hoops of atrocious red tapes. Instead, the industry's only concern was on getting things done and garnering profits.

And she was very good at getting things done.

Plus, Draco Malfoy was not hesitant to throw money to ensure things done.

And it had made her a very rich witch.

Hermione smoothed her hands over the skirt of her dress. The silver embellished A-line evening dress was clearly muggle based on the sleeveless dress and the daring plunging neckline. She smiled remembering that the wizarding fashion was more conservative, preferring bateau neckline or high neck wizarding dress.

With a wave of her wand, she applied a simple chignon at the nape of her head. The loose bun was a simple updo that highlighted her brown curly hair.

The sound of the floo had her turning to see Draco coming through. Standing in the middle of her living room, he looked at home despite his black wizarding suit.

With a swish of his wand, he got the soot out of his clothes. Then he scanned the living room and spotted her standing in front of the full length mirror near the entryway. Their gazes met.

Realizing that he was staring, Draco cleared his throat. "Ready, Granger?" He asked simply.

"I need to get my shrug," answered Hermione. Smoothing her hair, she turned and headed towards Draco who was waiting in front of the fireplace.

Draco watched as Hermione sauntered towards him. The plunging neckline revealed her cleavage beautifully, highlighting her curves.

Swallowing his dry throat, his gaze followed her as she got nearer. Noticing that he had never seen her wearing that dress to any formal function or the ministry gala that they had attended together, he raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"New dress Granger?" He asked as she came nearer.

"Yes, it is new. Do you like it? I use my last bonus for this. It is muggle," she answered, smiling at his appreciative gaze.

"Yes, it is beautiful and you are gorgeous. I will remember to add more bonus if it means if you will wear beautiful dresses again," he drawled offhandedly.

Hermione snorted inelegantly. Then she smirked at him as she got a few feet from him. She reached for a shrug at the back of the sofa then proceeded donning it. The wizarding style shrug effectively hid the plunging neckline and sleeveless dress, presenting her garment as a wizarding dress.

Draco chuckled appreciatively with the clever design. Then he said in an appraising tone, "a very clever and exquisite dress although slightly unconventional."

Hermione laughed at his quip then she answered, "the dress is sending its thanks for the honest compliment."

He laughed out loud upon hearing her remark. He watched her as she ran her fingers along the silver clasps of her shrug, magically securing the intricate silver clasps shut.

Draco stared at the clasps. Squinting, he noticed that those were goblin wrought silver clasps. The clasps were clearly expensive but the style was understated. He chuckled. _Trust Hermione to be understated._

Watching him watching her, she chuckled. "Oh, come on Malfoy, I thought you always knew I wear muggle dress under my wizarding robe."

"Good to know, Granger. Your secret is safe with me." Then he winked at her. Realising the innuendos, Hermione blushed.

Smirking, he nodded his head, gesturing Hermione to go through the floo first. Smiling appreciatively at him, she sprinkled the floo powder and murmured her destination.

Walking across the classic style hall of the ritzy wizarding restaurant with Draco next to her had always made her feel at ease. There was something in his stride that gave the impression of belonging in the world of wealth. Being next to him made her felt like she was being accepted in his world and that nothing else mattered.

She squeezed her hand at the crook of his elbow. Looking down towards her, he raised his eyebrows questioningly. She cast him a brilliant smile. Smiling back at her, he squeezed her hand using his free hand. She could not help herself but to remember her first time stepping foot into the popular fine dining restaurant.

The first time Hermione went to this restaurant, she was invited by Draco to entertain their French business delegates. It was her first time stepping into the expensive wizarding restaurant and she had been so overwrought with anxiety.

To make matters worse, the other patrons had been glancing her way, making her conscious of her dress, her appearance and her hair. She felt helpless and was on the verge of tears. Unable to step into the restaurant's luxurious dining hall, she stood wide eyed at the edge of the atrium.

Draco was waiting for her at the entrance of the dining hall and when he saw her looking hesitant, he strode towards her with an angry glint in his eyes. Thinking that Hermione was contemplating on backing off and leaving him alone at the very last minute, he grabbed her by the wrist hard.

The gesture woke her up from her stupor and she shot him a warning glance. His hard glare softened when he saw her panic-stricken eyes. Then he smiled down reassuringly at her.

Releasing his grip, he said to her in a determined tone, "you are brilliant and sod other people off. You belong here as much as those rich snobs are. This is a public place and nobody can tell you off.” He continued with a softer tone, “You are here with me because we are doing this together and I need you. We are going to meet our business delegates to enlighten them on our project. If the experience being here can elevate your epicurean experience, then it is a bonus on itself."

His honest statement got her moving with him towards the dining hall. He was attentive the whole night, directing the conversation smoothly towards the project. He even included Hermione into the conversation and steering them off any topic that she was not comfortable discussing.  

That was one of the best fine dining experiences that she had ever had.

And that was one of the reasons why she loved coming back here.

Both of them stepped into the dining hall and they were being directed by the maître d′ to their seats at a corner of the dining hall.

The maître d′ gestured to a young waiter manning the nearest station to get their order, then nodded towards Draco respectfully before proceeding towards the entrance of the dining hall, greeting and taking the other patrons to their table.

Draco watched as Hermione beamed towards the young waiter.

"Hello, Russel." Hermione greeted the young waiter cheerfully.

"Hello Miss Granger," he beamed back, obviously happy that the famous war veteran still remember him. He held the leather-bound menu towards both of them.  

"I will get the usual. You still remember my last order don't you, Russel?" Hermione passed back the menu to the waiter.

"Of course, Miss Granger." He answered. Then he turned towards Draco and asked, "good evening Mr Malfoy. May I have your order?"

"Good evening." He flipped the menu open and with a curt voice, he started ordering his food.

Somehow spurred by Draco's no nonsense tone, he quickly took their order then casted Hermione a weak smile before taking the order to the kitchen.

Once Russel the waiter was out of earshot, Hermione shook her head and admonished, "Merlin, you could be more gracious towards him, you know."

"What do you mean? I am gracious enough. I said thank you." Draco replied back in a confused tone.

She shook her head again and continued, "you need people to like you in order for them to be happy working for you."

"No. I think you have forgotten the fact that people already hate me. I am not a likeable person. All I really need is their reverent respect in order for them to be happy working for me." Even though the statement was voiced out in a bored tone, Hermione could not help it but to notice his bitterness.

She met his hard gaze. Then his gaze softened somewhat. Smiling at him, she said reassuringly, "people like and respect you for the change that you have done to the wizarding community through your company."

Draco smiled back, appreciating her compliment. Then, he drawled lazily, "those people respect me because of my galleons. They don't even know me to really like me."

The service must be really good that evening because before Hermione could argue back, Russel the waiter came with their food.

Looking up towards the eager waiter, Hermione nodded her appreciation towards him. Blushing with delight, he backed out to his station waiting for orders from the other patrons.

Glancing up towards Draco from her food, Hermione saw Draco started to eat his veal scallopini with a subdued mood.

Hermione murmured softly, "people like you for you. In fact, I like you for you." Then she started eating her pan seared scallops, dipping the scallops into the lemon garlic sauce before eating the sumptuous food with her eyes closed.

Hermione opened her eyes slowly. Licking her lips appreciatively, her gaze wandered towards Draco. She saw Draco's hard gaze changed into molten silver. Then his eyes glint with determination, "do tell me about what had happened between you and Cormac."

"Ah, that." Hermione bit her lower lip before continuing. "I went to his house to surprise him and then perhaps to end my dry spell for real."

Draco sputtered into his water. "What do you mean? You never even gone through the act with him before he cheated on you?"

"I never even got to the third base with him!" Hermione nearly shouted. Then she shot an apologetic glance towards the other patrons sitting nearest to them.

The old lady wearing a heavy bright feathered fascinator sitting from the next table cast her a severe glare. The fascinator looked crooked but somehow refused to fall off her head. It was apparent that the headpiece had been secured onto her head with a charm because there was no way a hat bearing a heavy burden of decorations like that could stay on that precarious angle without the prospect of falling off.

"What is third base?" Draco asked her in a confused tone.

Exasperated, Hermione rubbed her face with both her palms. "It is a muggle. The bases are referring to different stages of sexual activities that the dating couples manage to get to."

"And where is the third base?"

Hermione let out an exasperated sigh. "First base is kissing, second base is touching or kissing the breasts, third base is--" she suddenly flustered, realizing that she just starting to discuss sexual convention with her boss-her supposedly new boyfriend. "Lets just come to a mutual conclusion that the act never happened. Which I am glad, considering what a horrible slimey, pretty-boy prick Cormac is."

As if on cue, Hermione saw Cormac got into the dining hall. She groaned in dismay.

"What is it?" Draco asked. He followed her gaze to the main entrance of the dining hall.

"Ah, the slick prick." He sneered in derision.

"It is the slimey pretty-boy prick," she corrected him.

Draco snorted loudly. He smiled at her in amusement. "You are not wrong."

Hermione shot him a dismayed glance then back towards Cormac.

Cormac saw her after a quick scan around the dining hall. Then he quickly staggered towards their table. He got pass the busy maître d′ easily, ignoring the alarmed stares from the other waiter and waitress.

Standing next to their table, the stench of stale butterbear, piss and firewhiskey from his body assaulted them both unapologetically.

Looking up, Draco sneered, "Cormac, is there anything we can help you with?"

The other patrons from two tables around them were starting glancing their way. The body odour and the stench from Cormac also made a few patrons stopped eating completely. All ears apparently tuned towards their table.

Hermione kicked Draco's feet softly, cautioning him to be wary of the other eyes watching him.

Realising that, Draco schooled his face into a nonchalant face.

That gesture had spurred Cormac into action. "Shut up, Malfoy," he said rudely.

The worried maître d′ started to approach their table but Draco shot him a glance. Shaking his head, the concerned maître d′ subdued and watched the commotion on a safe distance instead.

"Hermione, please listen to me," Cormac started to beg pitifully.

With an icy glare, Hermione said, "I'm listening, so speak up."

Draco shot her an amused smirk then he glanced towards Cormac, waiting for his explanation.

"It's not like what you think. You did not understand."

She shot Cormac a cold, hard stare, then she said icily, "if it's not like what i think happened, then please tell me what exactly had happened that day. And please enlighten me of what were you doing with the hussy then?"

Cormac stammered, "it was an accident! You knew how it went with witches!"

"What?!" Hermione screeched. She was starting to seethe with anger. "Was it an accident that I found you naked with the hussy on top of you?"

The lady with the silly headpiece from the next table sputtered her champagne loudly. A few patrons had openly stared at the drama that was unfurling at their table with an unabashed interest.

Cormac was at a loss of words. He looked around him, suddenly feeling conscious being in the middle of the attention. Realising he could never convince her for what clearly had been his mistake, he went on the offensive instead.

"Forget it! People should know by now that you are a horrible, bossy prude. Nobody like your attitude anyway." He shot her a dirty look. "In fact, I am glad that I have the hussy on top of me to wake me up from a nightmare that is you," he spat loudly.

Hearing his hurtful words had felt like a slap on Hermione's face. Being called off in front of others were very demeaning. Hermione was on the verge of tears after hearing him attacking her personality in public like that.

Draco could not contain himself anymore. He stood up slowly, looming over Cormac.

Cormac shot Draco a worried look. Apparently, his identity as an ex-death eater can still unnerve people into submission even with his acquittal right after the war. Then Cormac made up his mind by saying, "what is it Malfoy? Trying to duel me?"

"Yes, Cormac. You and me. At the back alley, now." Draco answered in a dangerous tone.

All patrons gasped in unison.

The whole room was hushed. The lady's ridiculous headpiece from the next table chose that exact moment to fall off from her head into her cold pea soup, splattering green liquid all over her robe.

After a long silence, Hermione stood up and moved towards Draco. She laced her fingers with Draco's and shot Cormac a warning look, silently telling Cormac that he had crossed the line.

Swallowing his dry throat, Cormac looked around the room. Realising all eyes were on him, he stammered, "I'm wasting my time here." Then he turned towards the maître d′ and gestured towards him, signaling that he was finished here. The slightly ruffled wizard showed Cormac out of the dining hall quickly with a dignity of a professional.

Then, a clap was heard at the back table. Hermione turned to see it was started by an ancient wizard wearing a monocle. He looked amused with what had transpired and beamed at Draco for suggesting the duel ‘defending’ Hermione’s honour. The other confused patrons started to join in clapping and in the end, everybody in the dining hall clapping together for the both of them.

Even Russel was clapping with happiness.

 _Gods, kill me now to end my misery,_ Hermione thought. She peeked up towards Draco from her eyelashes. She saw him grinding his jaws in frustration.

She knew how Draco despise being in the middle of attention. With their fingers were still lacing together, Hermione tugged him towards her and whispered, “if you want to end our night now, I can understand.”

Realising that Hermione was talking to him, he looked down at her and nodded, “perhaps we could ask Russel to pack our order and we can eat elsewhere?”

“Yes, I would like that.” Smiling appreciatively at him, Hermione gestured for Russel to come and pack their food. Hermione then profusely apologize to the maître d′ for the commotion.

Looking back at everyone in the restaurant, Hermione announced, “enough drama for tonight, eh?” With that statement, everybody in the dining hall burst out laughing.

Both of them got their food packed and went out to the atrium towards the fireplace.

Hermione was thankful that the night was still salvageable, considering the commotion that had happened before.  

Still holding Draco’s hand, Hermione got in front of the fireplace and looked up at him. “To my home?”

“Yes,” he said simply. Hermione threw the floo powder into the fireplace and both of them were engulfed by green flames.

Upon arriving at her home, Hermione stumbled into her living room ungracefully. Draco caught her waist and steadied her onto her feet.

“Thanks,” she said, suddenly feeling embarrassed because of the close contact.

Realising her embarrassment, Draco announced, “so, where do you want to have your dinner?” Dangling the packed food in front of him, he suggested, “this coffee table looks promising.”

Looking down to the coffee table, Hermione smiled. “Eating here is fine.”

She had not wanted to change her clothes, so she slipped off her shrug and shoes. Following suit, Draco had taken off his wizarding robe and slipped off his shoe too, leaving him with his pristine oxford shirt and black trousers on. If muggles saw him now, they would assume he looked like a tired businessman having a simple dinner after a busy day.

Both of them sat down on the floor and proceeded unpacking the food.

However, less than a half-hour later, she regretted agreeing eating on the coffee table. She found out that her dress was not made for sitting on the floor. Every ten minutes she noticed that the front of her dress would move too much, revealing too much of her breasts. She tried valiantly tugging the material back down but her position made the garment bend revealing her breasts more. She was convinced that at one time, her nipples almost peeking out of the offending garment.

Heaving out a frustrated sigh, she finished her food quickly and put down her fork in frustration.

“What’s the matter?” Draco asked. Looking at her frustrated face, his gaze went down to her chest, then a blush started forming on his face. The only word that came out was a long, “ahh..”

“I don’t know how muggle women wear this but this is horrible,” she said in a frustrated tone.

“It looks good though,” Draco joked while drinking his water, eyeing her chest with a raised eyebrow.

“I think I read somewhere that muggle women tape the garment onto their skin in order to avoid fashion faux pas.” Grabbing her wand, she ran her wand on her chest while spelling a sticking charm on the garment.

As expected, the garment corrected itself and adhere to her skin perfectly.

“See, magic,” Hermione giggled at her lame joke.

Smiling at her, Draco said, “aye, magic. I don’t know which one is hotter, you with the fashion faux pas, or you applying the sticking charm on your chest.”

Giggling, Hermione admonished him, “nobody ever called me hot, but gee thanks.”

“You are a hot and brilliant witch. A combination that most wizards find intimidating. They would not dare to approach you and say it out loud in front of you. Men don’t like feeling inadequate in front of the other sex, you see.”

“But not you.”

“Yes, but not me. Because I am not like other men,” Draco raised up his glass of water towards her and gave her a mock toast. He proceeded drinking his water.

Hermione watched as his Adam’s apple moved when he swallowed his drink. Biting her lower lip, she could not help it but to wonder how his neck tasted like if she lick on it. Waking herself up from her own reverie, she smoothed out her skirt and got up from the coffee table. She casted a self cleaning spell towards her plates then sat down unelegently on the sofa.

Draco who had finished eating too, casted the same cleaning spell to his own plates and sat down next to her heavily.

“Honestly, I don’t know what you see in Cormac that you are willing to be in a relationship with him,” Draco said in a frustrated tone.

“To be honest with you, I don’t know the answer myself,” she replied softly. She leaned back and watched him with a soft gaze.

Feeling rested, he laid his head on the sofa and closed his eyes slowly. He was almost asleep when he felt Hermione curled next to him.

Opening up his eyes, he saw her leaning at the crook of his arms, looking up towards him with sleepy eyes.

“Is this what courting couples do during date night? Getting sleepy on the sofa together?” He asked her jokingly.

“Maybe. I would say, social convention of dating dictates that the couple should do things together. Meaning, being sleepy together can be considered doing things together.”

Snorting, he answered, “I imagine I would get a better deal than being sleepy when I am dating you.”

Snorting back, she replied, “I imagine that too.”

Feeling relaxed, Draco murmured in a soft voice, “you have no idea.”

Confused, Hermione cocked her head inquiringly.

Smiling down at her, he said, “I would like to experience all what dating couples do during their dates.”

“Surely you have extensive experience,” Hermione countered him back.

“I do not,” he answered simply.

She stared at him and gave him a questioning look.

Noticing her questioning stare, he moved his body facing her and his expression changed. He looked business-like, as he always did at his office. “I want to negotiate courting terms with you.”

Hermione groaned. “Courting couples don’t talk about terms.”

“Couples talks in terms. After all, the social convention of being in a relationship means reciprocality should and must happen at levels that each party feels comfortable with. Setting up conditions that are part of an agreement or arrangement is the foundation of the idea of being together.”

“Fair enough. Then spell out the terms.”

Draco looked away, obviously trying to form his sentences in his mind before saying it out loud. Then he met her gaze and explained, “in terms of fidelity and relationship, I would like this relationship to work and I expect fidelity. I imagined you would like that too and I am willing to pledge my fidelity to you.” He steadied his breath and continued, “I have never been with anybody else and I would like to experience my first time with you.”

Hermione was dumbstruck. There were many facets of the terms that shocked her. Firstly, the fact that he wanted to pledge courtship with her as if he was proposing for a marriage; secondly, the fact that he expected fidelity from the courtship made it certain that he was all hers; and lastly, Draco Malfoy was a virgin.

_Sweet Merlin's saggy ball._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys. My apologies for the late update. Life has been hectic lately that I could not find the time to write. I hope you guys understand. 
> 
> Please note that my work is unbeta-ed. Errors are all mine. 
> 
> PS: There is no perfect way to end this chapter then by throwing the v-card bomb straight onto your face. *wink*


	3. Brilliant but Inexperienced

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhh, a new chapter! 
> 
> I hope you guys will like it.

Hermione almost imagine they would end their negotiation on relationship terms with a handshake. Instead of doing that, Draco held her shoulders softly and kissed her lips tenderly. 

Feeling his lips on hers almost made Hermione jump onto his lap and kiss him senseless.  _ Almost.  _ But she could not make herself do it. 

The absurdity of the notion that Draco being a virgin had stunted her sexual reflex that she could not think pass the image of a virgin Draco. 

It felt surreal knowing that Draco Malfoy, the supposedly Slytherin Sex God was a virgin. 

That night, after bidding Draco goodnight in front of the fireplace, Hermione gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek. Her emotions were all over the place and she could not think of the most proper way of bidding Draco goodbye then a nice sweet kiss on his cheek.

Draco looked like he would want to stay the night but he never vocalised his intention. Instead, he smiled at her softly and bid her goodnight before being engulfed in green flames of the floo network. 

Hermione could not sleep well that night. She was having cold feet and tempted to avoid him completely the next day. 

However, she found out the next day that she did not have to ignore him because Draco was too embroiled with series of difficult meetings with their Italian potion ingredients suppliers due to the newly enacted trade tax by the ministry. The tension on the top level management office was unbearable that it was felt by all employees of Malfoy Holdings.

Hermione was grateful that the laboratories were located at the lower level of the building, therefore away from all the management commotion. 

Then, on Wednesday she caught a glimpse of a harassed-looking Draco getting into the lift with a gaggle of frantic-looking managers and senior executives. 

Her heart skipped a beat remembering his vulnerable stare when he set his courting terms a few nights before. Hermione's heart sighed.  _ I am missing him. Damn him for being irresistible.  _

Then, on Thursday a scheduled research meeting was held at the conference room at 3pm. Getting ready for the meeting, Hermione got into the lift to the ninth floor with the rest of the head researchers.

It was a slow research season for her research teams as most of the laboratories were at their final stage of their respective projects. Only the arithmancy team was expected to present their findings today. Based on an informal discussion with one of the members of the arithmancy team, they were facing a slight difficulty at figuring out the formula for the project.

Hermione was slightly disappointed with the arithmancy team's progress as she had expected them to consult her of the problems weeks before. It was not a secret to everyone that Mr Martin Timple, the arithmancy team leader had been having problems accepting Hermione as the lead researcher for Malfoy Holdings. He had been dodging her summons with multiple excuses and refused to share with her of his team's overall progress. 

Hermione pursed her lips angrily by Mr Timple blatant disregard towards her authority. She had sent a curt memo to Draco regarding the problem weeks before and she had yet to receive any response or action from the management team. She was hoping that Draco could find the best solution for the problem by the end of the meeting. 

Hermione got into the conference room with the rest of the head researchers and each sat on their respective seat. Being the lead researcher, her seat was next to Draco's. Draco's assistant, Mrs Brimble had set the required folders in front of her and she eyed the folders warily.

Gesturing to Mrs Brimble to come nearer, Hermione whispered to her, "what is the situation of the tax crisis? Is everything has been settled?" 

Mrs Brimble beamed at her and whispered back, "Mr Malfoy has solved the problem by referring the issue of the trade tax to International Wizarding Trade Organization. The verdict came back this morning that the trade tax enacted by the ministry was void as it was conflicting with the existing bilateral agreement between the Department of International Magical Corporation and the Italian counterpart." 

"I am glad. At least there will not be too much bloodbath today. I don’t want Mr Malfoy to slaughter my research teams," she joked. 

"Hardly. I think he is in a good mood." Mrs Brimble replied and winked at Hermione. Then she went out of the conference room as her task distributing the folders was done. 

After waiting for a few moments in awkward silence, the door of the conference room was jerked open. Hermione glanced towards the door and saw Draco stepped into the conference room with three of his senior managers.

The conference room was suddenly hushed silence. Draco serious stare exuded power and demanded attention from everybody present. It was amazing how her Hogwarts bully had turned into a powerful adult. He no longer need to be a noisy, annoying git to exert his authority. Instead, one glance from him and a hard stare was enough for his employees to tremble in anticipation of his next order. 

Hermione held her breath. She looked at him expectantly, as it was customary for him to start the meeting with a brief summary of the current prospects from a management point of view. True to his routine, he started the session with a deliberate and thorough explanation of what had transpired a few days ago. Without even glancing towards her, he went to brief everybody in the conference room with the company’s quarterly prospectus as he drew every laboratories’ milestone clearly. 

Hermione had done her baseline analysis for her research team and she knew that the rest of the research teams had no problem meeting the required milestones except for the arithmancy research team. Hermione was cringing a little knowing that she might be expected to answer on behalf of the arithmancy research team regarding their research stall. 

Right after finishing his presentation, Draco was distracted by the sound of Mr Timple clearing his throat loudly. 

“Yes, Mr Timple. Do you have any additional information that you want to be included into the presentation?” Draco drawled. 

Hermione felt the start of raised hair and goosebumps on her neck upon hearing his authoritative tone. A quick scan around the room saw all personnel were shifting in their seats uncomfortably as if waiting for the painful whip to lash out. 

She took in a deep cleansing breath and waited patiently for Mr Timple to start talking. 

Taking his time, Mr Timple shifted through his folder and stood up. Raising his eyebrows, Draco sat down slowly and took his wand to end his presentation on the big screen located  in front of the conference room. 

Clearing his voice, Mr Timple announced, “My research team has found a limitation on our current project. We have exhausted our means. I therefore would like to propose for the project to be retracted.” 

His research assistant looked at him in shock. The gesture was not missed by Draco. From the young man’s expression, he knew that Mr Timble did not even consult his research team regarding the proposed retraction. 

Hermione knew every tick that Draco had. Draco clenching his jaw meant he was in a deep displeasure. Draco pursing his lips meant he was angry. And now, Draco was very angry and deeply displeased. 

“Do you know about this Miss Granger?” Draco turned towards Hermione. 

“No, Mr Malfoy. This is the first time I have heard of this news.” Hermione answered truthfully. She met his gaze and his hard gaze softened a little upon meeting hers. A ghost of a smile played at the corner of his mouth before it was replaced by a serious look. 

“Mr Timple, your team had requested the project from the Department of Magical Transportation and had lobbied for the project heavily. It was expected by the ministry that we deliver. And I was being given the impression that the project was doable.” After a brief pause, he continued, “do share with us, what is the limitation that has rendered the project undoable?”

“Our main aim is to come up with a Portus spell that will not lead to unpleasant sensation, hence making it safe for the elderly, pregnant women and children to travel via portkeys. From our multiple calculations, we have found out that by changing the elements of Portus spell will render a portkey useless.” Mr Timple shook his head regretfully, “therefore, I have made a unilateral decision that the project was undoable and advice for it to be retracted.” 

Drawing in a calming breath, Draco started reading the research results from the folder in front of him. Hermione watched as Draco’s expression changed from calm into deep displeasure. He was clenching his teeth again. 

Draco shot Mr Timble a hard stare. Realising that Draco was angry at him, he stammered his apology and sat down quickly. 

“You do realise that you are using the agrippan forms of calculation, correct?” Draco took his wand and projected the calculation onto the projector. 

“Yes, correct. Based on the calculations that we have rendered from the formula, the unpleasant sensation is unavoidable.” 

“I agree with your findings.” Draco said slowly. Hermione watched as he pursed his lips before he continued his speech. 

_ Uh oh…. He is angry.  _

“From your report, I have found out that you have not tried chaldean form of calculation yet. By looking at this formula, I believe a few alterations should be done before chaldean form of calculation can be used to the formula.”

Hermione’s brain was fast to calculate the formula based on the chaldean method. She took her wand and spell the calculation on her notebook. 

Sure enough, there it was the answer. The probability stated based on the calculation was clear as day that it was possible to change the Portus spell without endangering the users transported through it. 

_ Holy shit. He just figured this out only by reading through the report!  _ Hermione stared at him in disbelief. 

With a swish of his wand, Draco spell the calculation on the big screen. There it was, the same calculation and result, being projected for all to see. 

Everybody present in the conference room was silent. All of them had enough knowledge of both agrippan and chaldean methods to understand the meaning behind the result. 

Mr Timple was clearly stumped. He shook his head in disbelief. 

“It took me less than a few minutes to get the result. And it took you a team of researchers to miss this. Care to explain?” Draco asked in a serious tone. 

“I… I apologize for missing the chaldean method. Perhaps, our team should get back to it and work on it again,” Mr Timple said slowly. He was clearly nervous now.

Draco sighed. He turned towards Hermione. “I hope Mr Timple will consult you with their results from now on. Is it agreeable for you Miss Granger? Or would you rather another team to take over the project from Mr Timple?” 

Realising the enormity of the decision saddled on her shoulder, Hermione glanced towards the trembling Mr Timple and said, “I believe Mr Timple did not get enough opportunity to think outside the box. His team can improve if they are given enough time. I personally suggest another researcher that is well read on chaldean method to assist Mr Timple and his team.” 

Upon hearing Hermione’s reply, Draco turned towards Mr Timple and said, “I agree with Miss Granger’s suggestion. I belief by appointing another researcher will help to expedite your research progress.” Then he continued, “I would like every report to be done every end of the month through Miss Granger. I would not entertain another stunt like today from any of you from the research department.” 

Mr Timple was clearly relieved. He shot Hermione a thankful glance and started tidying his folders. 

The rest of the meeting was uneventful and it ended with a baseline presentation by Hermione. 

Tidying his folders and notes into a neat stack, Draco called her to stay behind. The rest of the staff went out of the conference room quickly, apparently relieved that the meeting went well and they were not figuratively being slaughtered by their snarky boss. 

WIth a swift motion of Draco’s wand, he locked and silenced the door of the conference room. 

Hermione stopped stacking her notes and nervously turned towards him slowly. 

He stood and strode a few steps towards her with a glint of mischief in his eyes. 

“How was I?” He asked when he got just a few feet from her. 

“You were okay…” Hermione said slowly. A blush started forming on her cheek.

“I expect a compliment from my girlfriend.” 

_ There it is, the word ‘girlfriend’. Apparently, I am his girlfriend now. Damn, it is easy to forget that we are courting when he did not declare me his ‘girlfriend’ before.  _ Hermione’s heart moaned. 

"How did you figure out the Chaldean method?" Hermione met his gaze shyly. 

Smiling down at her, he said, "it is easy for people to forget that I am responsible of repairing the Hogwarts Vanishing Cabinet. It did not take mere luck to repair it, you know."

Hermione gazed up his face and she beamed at him. 

Yes, it is easy for people to view Draco only as the Slytherin bully, the rich wizard, the handsome bachelor, the pureblood elitist and a powerful company owner. However, people never associate him being a clever wizard. The brilliant wizard.

_ Her brilliant wizard. Damn, he is hot!  _

Without realizing it, she stepped closer towards him. Then, her gaze moved from his eyes, to his lips, to his neck and back up to his eyes. 

What met her there in his eyes made her whimper with want. His eyes were turning a shade darker, like molten silver and lead. 

Tentatively, she touched his chest with her fingertips, moving up towards his neck then to his nape. 

She saw his Adam's apple bobbing with every swallow of his throat. 

"Do you want to know what I think?" Hermione purred.  _ Damn, I have never purred before.  _

"Yes, I do." He answered in a husky voice. 

"I want my kisses now." She moved her fingertips to his ears. She saw how his ears turning red right before her eyes. 

Without warning, his lips crushed on hers. The kiss was frantic and wet. Everything else ceased to exist around them. 

Draco made a guttural sound and deepened the kiss. Waves of excess magic washed over her skin, making her whimper with pleasure. Draco felt it too and he stopped his kisses. 

"What was that?" He asked in a shuddering breath. 

"I don't know," confessed Hermione, still trembling from the pleasure. 

"Ì thought you knew." He asked in a confused tone. 

Somehow spurred by his tone, Hermione flashed a narrowed gaze towards him. The way he phrased it felt like he was expecting her to be more sexually experienced. It made her feel very inadequate.

_ I could not help it being inexperienced!  _ She felt tears began stinging her eyes. 

Disentangling herself from his embrace, she got away a few feet from him. 

"It is not like I have a lot of experience, you know. You sound like you are expecting me to know it all." She began smoothing her wizarding robes and skirt. 

His confused expression was replaced with a fiery heat in his eyes. 

"Come here," he ordered in a throaty voice. 

Hermione shook her head stubbornly. 

"Please come here," he said slowly. His face was slightly flushed and his whole body was strung tight with lust. Noticing his condition, Hermione could not help it but to comply. "Do you know how glad I am that you are inexperienced?" He asked her softly into her ears.

Lust coursed through her when she heard his confession. Without thinking, she went back into his embrace and wrapped an arm around his neck to lean into another kiss. 

Kissing his mouth, she said, "promise me you would not be disappointed with my inexperience."

"Ì promise you I won't." 

"Good." 

After a few moments of snogging, both of them broke apart for air. Looking around the conference room, they broke out laughing. 

"Ì suggest another date tonight. Would you like it?" 

"Yes, I would like it very much," she answered shyly. 

"At your home again? I will bring food." He suggested. 

"Yes, please." Disentangling herself from his embrace, she strengthened her robes, and picked up her things with trembling hands.

She met his heated gaze on her way out and smiled shyly. 

His face flushed with pleasure. Then he beamed her the sweetest smile. 

_ Merlin, help me! _


	4. Fucking Kidding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a new chapter because you guys are being so nice to me.

The novelty of kissing Hermione had not worn off in the slightest. Even after he went home to the manor, it was not enough to tamp down his arousal.

_Gods, is this what it feels to be dating somebody? This is pure torture!_

His body was literally weeping in agony. Well, one significant part of his body was literally weeping. He glanced at his tented trousers and admonished his stiff cock with a frustrated sigh.

After getting out of his cold shower, he glanced towards the clock only to find it was 6.30 in the evening. He still had another half an hour before flooing to Hermione's apartment.

Deciding that it was better for him to get out of his room to distract himself from thinking of her laying on his bed and imagining doing naughty things with her in his bedroom, he quickly went down to the orangey. He knew that his parents always retired to the room before dinner because the orangey provided a nice view of the sun setting behind the hill on the far side of the property.

True enough, both his parents were there, enjoying the fresh evening air before retiring for their dinner.

"Mother." Draco greeted his mother softly. He kissed her cheek with affection then proceeding to sitting down on a chair on her right.

Narcissa put her Witch Weekly magazine down on the table. Eyeing Draco's casual outfit, she raised her eyebrows and enquired, "going out, Draco?"

"Yes, I won't be having dinner here tonight."

"Good. Get out of the manor often Draco. You need to socialize! Gods know how hard you have worked for the company," said Lucius Malfoy without turning to Draco. He was too distracted throwing berries at his pet white peacocks from the window of the orangey to notice Draco's face cringing watching the white peacocks fighting for the fruit.

Lucius chuckled appreciatively watching his white peacocks sparred for the scraps of food.

"Ì have told you my dear, to leave the peacocks alone. If you want to give them food, instead of giving them fruit scraps from your plates, you should give them other nutritious food. I read somewhere that peacocks eat snakes and small reptiles too."

"Oh, Cissy dear. That is a splendid idea. I will surely ask our gardener for small insects next time I talk to him." Still not looking at Narcissa and Draco, Lucius cooed for the peacock to come towards him.

One huge peacock leapt onto the windowsill and leaned into his chest. Lucius picked the peacock up and started rubbing his crested head affectionately.

Chuckling at his father, Draco glanced towards her mother. Catching her speculative glance, he saw her pushed the Witch Weekly magazine on the table towards him.

The opened page showed a clear picture of him and Hermione at the restaurant a few days ago. The full page picture captured them walking together towards the restaurant's dining hall. It was clear that Hermione was smiling up towards him, squeezing his arm affectionately. Draco cringed as the picture showed his face smiling back towards her. The face of an open adoration. The face of a man in love.

 _Gods!_ _This is embarrassing._

Then the picture loop again. He saw it clear as day, every gesture, the way the both of them gazing into each other's eyes, they were like a love-struck couple. Romantics reading the silly magazine would surely believe that both of them were in love and dating each other.

_Because it is true that you are courting her._

Draco let out an exasperated breath.

_Damn. Is that what I look like when I look at her?_

He groaned inwardly.

"It was reported that you punched Mr McLaggen in the face because he called Miss Granger a hussy," Narcissa whispered to Draco.

"You of all people should know by now not to belief anything reported by this magazine." Draco admonished his mother with a slow voice. "Ì assure you that everything written here is not true."

"Ah, dear. I don't believe the written news, but I have eyes you see. Pictures don't lie."

Draco groaned. "Mother, it was only a dinner."

"Dinner? Who said dinner? Is dinner ready, dear?" Lucius turned towards the two of them abruptly, making the peacock screeched loudly.

"Ì am going out for dinner, father. Good evening mother, father." Draco got up from his chair and wandlessly banishing the magazine into his locked drawer upstairs.

Narcissa smiled at her son, noting the absence of the magazine. Then she kissed his cheek affectionately. Draco bid his distracted father goodbye and went out of the orangey quickly.

He went to the manor fireplace and took the packed food from the side table that was left by Mippy, their house elf.

Draco stood in front of the fireplace, watching the fire crackling merrily in the hearth.

_Fuck, now the whole world is going to speculate my relationship with her._

_Wait, isn't it what you want? Of you having a relationship with her? You would not want some sleazy wizard thinking that he has a chance with her, would you?_

_Shut up! Let me think._

_Fine._

Draco frowned.

_I would not want to have her reputation to be tainted because of her relationship with me, the ex-death eater that all people hate._

_What do you mean by tainting her reputation? She is just fine associating herself with you and working for your company. She even flaunt her association with the Malfoy name to the prejudiced people like an armour!_

_Fine. I am not worrying about her supposedly social association with me. I am more worried about her romantic association with me. I don't want people to scorn her._

_You are underestimating her strength._

_No, I am not. I am protecting her._

_Say it whatever you want then._

_Fine._

_Fine!_

Frustrated with his train of thought, Draco flooed to Hermione's apartment.

Stepping into the apartment made him feel somewhat happier. He looked around the apartment appreciatively. Even though the apartment was clearly muggle, he loved it here. Mainly because he chose this apartment together with her. Hermione had taken him with her for house hunting and both of them had agreed that this apartment was the best among the properties suggested by the muggle real estate agent.

"Granger?" Draco stepped into the kitchen. He saw Hermione was in the midst of arranging the plates on the table.

"Ah, you are here. Come, sit down." She pecked him on the cheek and took the food from his hand. Then she spell the food to magically transferred into the serving bowls and plates.

The feeling was poignantly domestic that he could not help himself smiling.

"What are you thinking?" Hermione poured him a glass of water.

"Ì like this domestic act. Is this what normal couples do when courting, having dinner together like this?" He asked her.

"Couples do a lot of things together. Not limited to only having dinner, you know."  Realising the accidental innuendos, she blushed.

Catching the innuendos, he smirked happily.

"Ì suggest we eat our dinner quickly then," he teased her.

That statement was met with a nervous laughter from Hermione.

They had their dinner in a comfortable silence. Once finished eating, Hermione got up and took the plates to the sink and started washing it manually.

"Why not spell it to self-clean instead?" Draco asked her from his chair.

"Ah, it is a reflect. I am used to washing the dishes by hand."

Draco got up behind Hermione and hugged her. He whispered into her ears, "I can charm the dishes to self-clean for you, you know. Then, we can start doing a lot of other fun activities instead of washing the dishes." He kissed her neck suggestively.

Washing her hands clean, she turned towards him. "Charm it wandlessly, then I will agree with your suggestion," she dared him with a naughty smile on her face.

He stared at her face with an equally naughty grin on his face. Draco pinned her to the sink and clucked his tongue, admonishing her silently for daring him. He wandlessly cast the self-cleaning spell onto the dishes.

Once. Failed. Hermione cocked her eyebrow in glee.

Twice. Failed. Hermione started sniggering. Frustrated, he pinned her harder to the sink. That gesture made her whimper in pleasure.

Thrice. The spell worked. Hermione looked up to his face and whispered in an awed tone, "impressive magic work, Mr Malfoy."

Growling, he grabbed her waist and hauled her up his body. Then he positioned her onto the edge of the kitchen table. Watching her shocked face turning red, he chuckled appreciatively before crushing her into a deep kiss.

 _This is heaven. Gods, she is so soft and very responsive. Yes, please don't stop._ His heart moaned in a pleasured bliss.

"Ì don't know what exactly second base means but I want to say this out loud that I want to get at least to second base with you," he said in between his kisses.

Hermione let out a chuckle. "You are funny."

He trailed his kisses down her neck while squeezing her bum softly. She whimpered in his embrace.

"At this point of delirious state of mind, I will agree with everything that you say," Hermione stated in a dazed tone.

"Even to the third base?" Then he chuckled darkly, "whatever third base is, I imagine it will be great."

Hermione laughed out loud, apparently tickled with his funny retort. But her laughter was replaced with a choked sob as his fingers travelled underneath her shirt towards her breasts.

Cupping her breast into his palms, he watched as Hermione closed her eyes slowly. Then his hands trailed down to her back and waist. Embracing her, he kissed her forehead tenderly and trailed his kisses down her cheek to her jawline and settling onto her neck.

He sucked on the soft skin on her neck, leaving red marks there. Biting the marks softly, he let out a soft rumble when she whimpered in pain.

"Painful?" He asked, kissing the bitemarks tenderly.

"No. It is quite bearable," Hermione answered in a shuddering breath.

"Good." He kissed the spot again, deeper. This time, leaving a big lovebite there. Hermione shuddered deliciously in his embrace.

Her hands travelled underneath his shirt and settled onto his nipples. Reflexively, he let out a strangled moan and grabbed her hands to stop her.

"Let me touch you," she whispered into his ears. "Please.." She begged, settling herself into his embrace.

Swallowing his suddenly dry throat, he gazed into her eyes and nodded.

Smiling serenely towards him, she moved her fingertips along the ridges of his stomach up to his chest. Licking her lips, her gaze moved to his neck. Like slow motion, he watched as she lowered her face to the crook of his neck.

He felt her kisses on his sensitive neck, every peck of it. Then her tongue darted out, licking the skin there.

 _Gods, this is torture! This is hell. No, this is heaven. A heavenly torture._ Draco let out a deep guttural sound from his throat.

Like a bow strung too tight, his body moved away from her embrace. His movement was met with her whimper.

Opening his eyes, he watched as Hermione moved her hands up towards his neck.

"Gods, this feels good," he whispered, resting his forehead on hers.

"Yes, it is."

Pushing her slowly onto the table, he let her leaned back onto the table by her elbows. Her fiery brown eyes met him.

Growling, he moved her shirt up, revealing her simple white bra to his view.

"Ì want to kiss you here," he whispered, pointing to her nipples.

Nodding her head, she leaned her back onto the table, waiting for his next move.

_Fuck, this is hot._

Draco grasped for the bra clasp but he was having difficulty unclasping it.

Hermione giggled underneath him, mocking his effort. Growling, he magicked the bra to unclasp, effectively revealing her breasts for him to see.

 _Glorious._ His heart soared. This is even better than his imagination.

He lowered his mouth towards her right nipple and start licking.

_Sweet Morgana!_

Draco was delirious with lust. He could not contain himself anymore, he pinched her left nipple while sucking and biting her right nipple.

Her hands were threading through his hair, heightening the heady sensation in his head.

Cocking his head to the side, he rested his head onto her chest, hearing the thundering sound of her heart in her chest. Blowing hot breath to his left nipple, he saw her left nipple started to harden in front of his eyes.

"You are glorious," he said reverently. He kissed her mouth deeply. Her tongue met his, plunging into his mouth then back into her mouth, enticing him to start snogging her deeper.

He cupped her breasts into his hands and start squeezing it softly. Hermione started to whimper underneath him. Rubbing his groin to hers, he felt lust coursing through his whole body.

His excess magic roared out from his core towards her, caressing her skin, meeting her magic, enticing it to ripple between them both.

 _Fuck, this is hot. I cannot stop. Fuck._  

The chime of floo network activating was loud in the living room.

"Hermione!" Cried somebody from the living room.

Hermione scrambled up from her position, adjusting her bra quickly and smoothing her shirt back down.

"Fuck, Ginny is here," she pushed the confused Draco out of the way and proceeded to jump onto the floor quickly. Still too dazed to move, he grabbed Hermione by the waist to steady her.

"What is this whole ridiculous gossip in the Witch Weekly talking about you dating Draco fucking Malfoy?" Ginny asked loudly before stepping into the kitchen.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" She screeched in shock, watching frantic looking Hermione and tousled haired Draco standing in the middle of the kitchen.

 _We are not fucking kidding you._ Draco heart groaned in dismay.

 


	5. Officially Dating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys. Just a head up, update for the next chapter will be slow because I will be busy preparing for my progress interview. 
> 
> I will update a new chapter once I am free, yeah.

Ginny sat on the sofa in front of Draco and Hermione, watching them gleefully. Both of them looked guilty while sporting huge lovebites on their necks. At this point, nothing that Hermione say would deter Ginny from coming to the conclusion that both of them were indeed dating.

Ginny cleared her throat. "So…." She trailed off loudly. She watched with a satisfied grin when Hermione groaned and Draco winced instinctively.

"Is it true that you guys started dating right after Cormac McLaggen dumped Hermione in that fancy restaurant? And that in the height of the altercation, Cormac called Hermione a prude hussy?" Ginny scowled and continued, "whatever that means... "

Hermione groan got louder, "where did you get that highly dramatized and very inaccurate story?"

"Witch Weekly of course!" Exclaimed Ginny, pulling the dogeared magazine from her jacket and dropping it onto the table with a loud thud.

Draco eyed the magazine with derision. Hermione flipped through the pages and gasped when she saw the picture. She let out another huge gasp when she finished reading the article.

"Witch Weekly also reported that Draco was coincidentally there for a business meeting. He had come to the rescue by punching Cormac in the face." Ginny emphasized her tale by punching the air in front of her.

"Gods, what kind of people believe that kind of highly exaggerated and very inaccurate story?" Hermione rubbed her face in dismay.

Ginny looked insulted. "Hey, I don't believe it at first. But I do now after watching you guys making out in the kitchen!" Ginny said in a high pitch voice.

"Gods, we did not make out in the kitchen," Hermione countered weakly.

"Really? Did not make out?" Ginny looked ready to lash out her theatrics. "Don't you dare lie to me. You flaunt the incriminating evidence in front of me but deny me the truth." Ginny gestured towards the lovebites.

Hermione was at a loss of words. She turned towards Draco for assistance but the wizard kept a straight face. It was apparent that he was occluding.

_Damn. I wish I knew how to occlude._

"Yes, Mrs Potter, we were making out. You came at an inopportune moment. I almost got to the third base with her," Draco drawled calmly.

Both witches stared at him open mouthed. Hermione was blushing pink with mortification.

"What is third base?" Asked Ginny in a curious tone, apparently not used to hearing the muggle slang.

"I would know what it is if you did not interrupt us," countered Draco scathingly, apparently still sore after being interrupted rudely.

Hermione elbowed Draco sharply.

Draco looked at her with confusion marring his face. Then he asked her in a low voice, "what is it?"

"Don't talk about achieving third base in front of other people if you do not know the meaning of it," she whispered back.

Draco narrowed his eyes suspiciously at her. At last, he acquiesced with a nod. Hermione drew in a shuddering breath and smiled appreciatively at him.

Ginny watched the exchange with her mouth hanging open. She looked at Hermione, then at Draco and then back to Hermione.

"Oh gods, you are dating each other! The story in the Witch Weekly was inaccurate but the truth remains that you are a couple." Ginny said in a fascinated voice as if she just received a life altering premonition.

"Yes!" Both Hermione and Draco answered in unison.

"Now that we have agreed that both of you are indeed dating, how do I break the news to Harry and Ron?"

Hermione groaned. She had completely forgotten about Harry and Ron. "Just tell them I am dating Draco Malfoy and if they have problems about it, they should come and see me personally."

Draco raised his eyebrows in amusement. He glanced towards Hermione and watched as determination etched all over her face.

_She is accepting me and willing to defend our relationship in front of her close friends._

_Oh, sweet Merlin! I am officially courting Hermione Granger._ Draco felt faint with nerves.

There was a long and awkward silence permeating the living room. Taking it as her cue to leave, Ginny clapped her hands loudly. "Alright then, I don't have any business to be here anymore." Then she got up from her seat and chuckled, "in fact, I shouldn't be here at all."

Hermione shot her a dark look. Ginny replied by grinning at her widely. She took the magazine from the table then winked at Hermione meaningfully. With an easy stride towards the fireplace, she bade Hermione and Draco goodbyes. Sprinkling some floo powder onto the hearth, she called Grimmauld Place. In a blink of an eye, she was gone.

"That is intense." Hermione groaned. She leaned back on the sofa and closed her eyes.

"She is not bad," Draco added with a shrug.

Hermione turned her head abruptly towards Draco and narrowed her eyes at him. She asked, "and you are okay announcing our relationship to everybody like that?"

"At least the Witch Weekly painted me as a knight in shining armour and you the proverbial damsel in distress. It can be way worse. I am forever grateful that we were not depicted cuckolding the slimey prick Cormac."

Hermione shuddered. "I can't agree more."

Both of them laid on the sofa together. Neither one of them made an effort to get up.

"Ì am emotionally and physically drained," moaned Hermione.

"Ì can relate," answered Draco weakly. He closed his eyes, suddenly feeling too tired to get up.

Hermione took her wand from the coffee table and closed her floo network with a simple charm. "I cannot take another drama," she announced and threw her wand carelessly onto the coffee table.

Draco nodded with his eyes closed. He was running on emotional high the whole day that his body felt like it was aged 200 years old now. He almost dozed off before he was being awaken by a soft nudge on his elbow.

"So…" Hermione's soft voice was caressing his senses. He opened his eyes slowly to see her looking at him expectantly.

Suddenly feeling worried that he had crossed the line by dozing off on her sofa, he quickly gathered himself and started to get up.

Her alarmed look stopped him. "What is it?" He asked.

Her face turned stony and she looked like she was on the verge of a breakdown. "Are you going back now?"

Somehow feeling like he was treading dangerous waters, he answered carefully, "I am going if you want me to. I don't want to overstaying my stay."

Hermione looked relieved. She put her hand on his knee and said, "no, I want you to stay."

Smiling at her, he settled back onto the sofa comfortably. "I almost thought I was overstaying," he confessed truthfully.

Hermione chuckled, "I almost thought you did not want to stay."

Draco stared at her in disbelief. He felt like he wanted to shake her so that she would understand that there was no where else he would rather be then to be next with her.

_Shaking her until she understands will not drive the nail home._

"The whole convention of courting is so confusing," he admitted truthfully. "To reiterate, yes I want to stay, badly."

"Then stay." Suggested Hermione. Draco acquiesced by leaning his head onto the sofa comfortably.

Hermione scooted from her seat until she was leaning next to him. Smiling shyly, she asked, "will it be okay if I sit on your lap?"

Draco felt a rush of excitement coursing through his bloodstream, waking him up fully. He blinked and nodded.

Hermione scooted even closer. Holding his shoulders for support, she straddled his legs and place her head onto his shoulder.

Placing his hands on her waist, he said jokingly, "I thought you said sit not straddle."

"Ì changed my mind mid-action."

"Sit, straddle, lean, dance. Do whatever you want. I am okay with your every suggestion," Draco chuckled appreciatively.

"Dance! Gods, you are funny." Hermione laughed with mirth.

"I am throwing the idea out to the open so that you will not be adverse of it. That is how the management of Malfoy Holdings rolls."

Hermione snorted. "Gods, who knew you are actually quite funny."

"I am always funny. It just that people always take my joke as an insult."

Hermione was shaking with laughter now. "Gods, stop it. That is hilarious."

"There was this one time I saw Mrs Brimble wore this fancy feathered hat. I quite liked the hat. It fit her nicely. So, I complimented her, jokingly telling her that 'she looks killer wearing that hat'."

"Ì don't understand."

Draco sighed, "She thought I was insulting her for being a bird killer."

Hermione started shaking with laughter again. It felt nice having her straddling him like that. His hands moved from her waist to her back and down on her derriere.

Meeting her eyes, he grinned then kissed her lips sweetly.

"Now, regarding the meaning of third base," he said suddenly.

Hermione groaned aloud. "You are still at it?"

"Yes. I cannot stop wondering about it."

"Alright, you want to know what it really means?"

Draco nodded his head quickly. Hermione pursed her lips and she continued, "first base means snogging, second base means touching or kissing breasts, third base means genital touching and a home run means intercourse. Understand?"

"Crystal clear." Draco said. Then he continued, "how far do you think we can go today?"

Hermione looked uncomfortable. She bit her lower lip and continue, "I honestly do not think I will manage home run today. Afterall, it has only been a few days from the start of our courtship. Call me a prude, but I cannot help it." She blushed pink after her confession.

_She is so hot._

"Alright. We don't try to push it." Draco said softly into her ears.

"Okay." Hermione answered timidly.

"Can I kiss your breasts again?" Draco asked.

Hermione gazed into his eyes. Without warning, she crushed her lips on his, kissing him deeply.

Gasping for air, he said, "the answer is yes then."

 _Gods, I can go on all night like this._ He thought happily.


	6. What Have I Done

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys. Here is the much awaited chapter update. I hope you guys are not disgusted with the 'lemonade' that I 'accidently' spilled onto this chapter. 
> 
> Please note that my work is unbeta-ed. All errors are mine and mine alone. And yes, English is not my first language.

Draco initially thought he could go on all night kissing her like that.

He had never been so wrong in his whole life.

He found out later that he could never go on with mere kisses.

_Merlin, that witch is killing me. Slowly. With lust._

Last night, she had kissed him deeply and touched him everywhere. She made his head heady with arousal that he could not think straight. Then, she whispered into his ear if he was okay she dry hump him.

His brain was too drunk with lust to register her question. He answered regardless, "show me." while kissing the spot behind her ears that made her tighten her grip on his shoulders mercilessly.

_Damn, I was so wrong. I am hooked and she is like a potent addictive potion._

Draco groaned in frustration. It was 10am in the morning and he was late for work. He had arrived at the manor at 1am last night, his body thrumming with arousal. He could not sleep properly since his dick was so stiff that it was almost painful.

And now while in his shower, he could not erase the image of Hermione straddling him, kissing him and touching him. Watching her make herself come had been incredible.

Draco closed his eyes slowly. Bracing himself, he grabbed his stiff dick and started to stroke.

_Fuck, this feels good._

Draco imagined the sight of Hermione on top of him. He let images of last night flit through his mind.

He remembered kissing her neck. Touching and exploring her curves. He remembered vanishing her bra then biting her nipples softly, hearing her whimper in pain and arousal.

He even remember her wicked grin as she took off his shirt and started to lick his nipples and neck.

_Fuck, she is so hot._

Then he remembered how she pressed herself closer, inciting their magic to ripple on their skin. The taste of her magic was delicious. At one point, Draco was convinced that he saw sparks when her fingertips touched his skin. But he was too distracted watching her breasts bobbed in front of him to really be concerned about it.

Draco stroked up and down the length of his cock slowly. He remembered clearly the way she moaned when he licked and sucked her nipples.

Stroking faster, Draco remembered the way her eyes glint when his hands slipped into her palazzo trousers to grab her derriere. She whimpered and shuddered deliciously in his embrace. She said in a choked voice, "I want to see you." Then she touched his cock through his trousers, inciting a hiss from him. He let her moved her hands up and down his thighs before she reached to unfasten his trousers.

"Gods…" Draco hissed. His strokes became erratic.

She had exposed him fully last night. His dick was so hard and big that it made her whimper with want. Then she shifted her hips and rub hot core along his thigh while stroking up and down the length of his cock with her hand.

"Fuck." Draco growled. He stroked harder. Then, he felt his body jumped from the precipice of his arousal, causing his cock to pulse its release. Draco rode his climax like his life depended on it.

Draco shut his eyes tight, calming his thundering heart. He let the hot water from the shower to rain on him, cleaning the evidence of arousal into the drain.

 _Fuck, tasting her only make me insatiable._  

"What have I done?" Draco groaned loudly.

…..

Hermione woke up early that morning. She took her sweet time to get ready, glamouring her lovebites carefully. Donning her burgundy knee length box pleated skirt with a white blouse underneath her maroon wizarding robe, she felt beautiful and confident.

Hermione went to the lift bay with her spirit soared. Last night was marvellous. She had a powerful, handsome and thoroughly debauched Draco Malfoy under her mercy. She had made herself come on his thigh and proceeded to stroke him until he came in her hand.

Watching Draco under her, totally sated had made her heady with satisfaction.

As she waited for the lift, she realised there were people watching her. Confused, she greeted all of them while smoothing her hair consciously. Finding that her updo was still perfectly done, she proceeded to touch her neck furtively to make sure the glamour was intact. Glad that the glamour was still in place, she smiled at them cheerfully. They smiled at her kindly but continued to surreptitiously watched her from the corner of their eyes.

Confused with their attention, she thought she must look quite nice today. With her confidence on high, she went through her morning routine, checking her memos for any pressing issue that needed to be tackled urgently. Finding none, she went to start reading the latest charms journal that she had gotten from the mail yesterday whilst updating her research notes.

_So far so good._

At noon, she went to the company cafeteria to get herself an early lunch.

"Hermione," she heard somebody greeted when she just started to eat. She looked and saw Mrs Brimble smiling widely at her.

"Good afternoon Mrs Brimble." Hermione gestured for Mrs Brimble to sit at her table. Grinning, Mrs Brimble smoothed her hair underneath her pointy witch hat. Noticing the hat, Hermione remembered Draco's recollection of Mrs Brimble's feathered hat. Trying valiantly to tamp down her burgeoning mirth, she downed her water quickly.

Sitting across Hermione at the table, Mrs Brimble started eating her roasted chicken slowly. She looked like she was dying to share with Hermione something. As if making up her mind, she wiped her mouth carefully then she glanced towards Hermione furtively.

Meeting Hermione's inquiring gaze, she put down her fork and leaned closer to Hermione. "Everybody knew about your romance with the boss."

Hermione sputtered on her water. Wiping her mouth quickly, she looked at Mrs Brimble disbelievingly. "What do you mean?"

"The gossip in the Witch Weekly magazine has explained how it came to light," Mrs Brimble explained in a hushed tone. "I always knew there was something going on between you two. Oh, to have you two together at last has made my old heart sings with happiness!"

Hermione groaned in frustration. She looked around her. Sure enough, all the other employees in the cafeteria kept glancing to her table. A blush crept to her face, making her complexion pink with mortification.

"Plus, the timeline photos in the Society Section in the Prophet this morning made everything crystal clear."

"What timeline photos?" Hermione asked in panic.

_Merlin, I hope it is not highly exaggerated like the story written in the Witch Weekly._

"You haven't read the Prophet?" Mrs Brimble asked her.

Hermione shook her head quickly.

Clucking her tongue, Mrs Brimble heaved her big feathered purse onto the table and proceeded to dig into it. Fishing out a crumpled newspaper, she gave it to her with an excited air of a teenage girl sharing a delicious gossip.

Hermione flipped through the newspaper straight to the Society Section. Sure enough, there were timeline pictures of Draco and her gracing the whole page of the newspaper society section.

Each of the pictures was clearly chosen to highlight the idea that both of them were secretly into each other. All of the pictures taken showed them smiling towards each other. The emotions shown was either of adorations, desire, happiness and affection.

_Gods, now the whole Wizarding Britain will not have to speculate our relationship anymore. A glance at this page alone will make them believe of our supposed secret love towards each other._

Hermione groaned in exasperation.

_At least they painted us in a romantic light._

Hermione looked up towards her lunch companion only to see her beaming coquettishly at Hermione.

_At least the supposed love story will swoon people to root for the relationship to work._

Hermione shot a glance around her and she saw people were watching her with glassy misty look in their eyes.

_Ah, romantics… What can be worse than a gaggle of them?_

_Wait, it can be way worse, like cuckolding-Cormac-gossip worse._ Hermione shuddered instinctively.

_At least the Prophet had reported an accurate news about you. You have been pining for him for years._

_Is it too obvious?_

Hermione glanced back towards the pictures. One specific picture of her dancing in Draco's arm two years back caught her attention. She remembered it clearly because it was the first time they danced together. It was embarrassingly clear that she was happy to be in his arms.

_No, I was happy because I had won the best innovative invention award at the ministry research and development gala._

_Liar._

Hermione groaned inwardly.

_Fine, I am harbouring feelings towards him for years but to paint him to be in the same shoes as mine is highly exaggerated. Malfoys don't do love._

Closing her eyes in mortification, she groaned slowly.

"Granger." A harsh voice on her left made her jumped on her chair. She looked up and saw Draco was glaring down at her. "I need to see you," he said curtly. Turning to Mrs Brimble, he added, "if you don't mind Mrs Brimble, I need to talk with Miss Granger."

Grinning up at her boss, Mrs Brimble said smoothly, "of course." She went to pack her lunch but Draco stopped her.

"Please don't bother to stop your lunch. Ì am going to talk with Miss Granger alone upstairs." He shot Hermione a hard glance. Feeling like she was being punished for what had been written on the Prophet, she quickly got up from her seat.

Draco turned towards his assistant and said, "Please make sure my day is cleared. I need to step out early today."

"Of course, sir," oblivious to Draco's curt tone, she shot him a grin. Then turning to Hermione, she winked.

Mortified, Hermione just stared open mouthed at the older witch.

“Come with me," Draco's hard voice was heard loud and clear.

Hermione cast a nervous glance at him, then she snatched her purse and followed closely behind him out of the cafeteria. Feeling like she was being escorted to the gallows, she tried to keep up with his long strides.

Keeping her purse close to her chest, Hermione calm herself by reciting all twelve uses of dragon's blood.

Sneaking a glance around her, she could see eyes were on both of them as they walked down the hallway towards the lift bay. It was clear that everybody was aware of the gossip.

_Damn, gossip spread like wildfire here in the Wizarding world._

Hermione watched as her workers cowered upon realising Draco's foul expression. From his stoic face, it was clear that he would lash out in anger if he was being interrupted now. People scurried hurriedly out of the way, giving them a clear path all the way to the lift bay.

They were silent as they rode the lift up to the top floor.

_He is ready to dump me only after a few days declaring our relationship. Gods, last night act was too much for him. I shouldn't jump on him. He is a Malfoy!_

_Gods, what have I done?_


	7. The Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys. I am sorry for the long hiatus. I have found myself learning about forex trading these past few weeks. It was great! (To tell you the truth tho, I am sucks at it. I wish I am rich.. like Draco rich..)
> 
> Anyway, here is the latest chapter. I hope you guys will accept my sincerest apologies for the late update. I have doused this chapter with lemonade scented perfume. 
> 
> Do you like it?

The ride up to the top floor was extremely nerve wrecking. Hermione stole a glance towards him. He just stood next to her, his face was blank without any emotion. 

 _Damn him and his occlumency skill._ Hermione closed her eyes and groaned inwardly. 

 _It is your fault. Nobody jump straight to the third base on their second date._ She scolded herself.

Hermione cast a nervous glance towards Draco again. This time, her gaze was met with his hard stare but he didn’t offer her any information or explanation. He simply stared at her with his lips curled downward.

A loud ping from the lift made Hermione jump. Realising that they had arrived on the top floor, Hermione averted her gaze quickly.

The lift door opened to a large reception area with a large secretarial desk on one corner. Glancing towards the desk, she noted it was decorated heavily with feathers embellished ornaments. 

_No wonder Mrs Brimble takes offence when Draco commented on her killer hat, the amount of feathers the older witch owns can make any warm-blooded egg-laying vertebrates with feathers quake with alarm._

_You mean quack?_

Hermione gave out a loud snort at her own pun. Closing her mouth quickly with her hand, she looked up towards Draco. He watched her speculatively while taking a folder from one of secretarial cabinets lining the wall behind the desk.

Then, his gaze moved to Mrs Brimble's desk. Understanding her reaction towards the excessive amount of feathers gracing the table, he grinned at her with amusement. It was clear that he remembered their running joke from last night and also the event that came after. 

Realising the implied intimation from his knowing grin made Hermione blushed. 

Chuckling, he proceeded towards his office and unlock the door to his office with a flick of his wand. The heavy door opened for him smoothly. 

"Please come in," Draco said simply then he turned and got inside. 

Bracing herself, Hermione followed him inside. She stepped into his office, feeling her heels dug into the thick wool carpet. Despite the comfortable lighting and stylish decor of the office, she felt an impending sense of helplessness. She was at a loss at what to expect from their 'talk' as it was very unsettling seeing his mood changed within seconds.

Draco cast a strong locking and silencing charm on his door. Then he proceeded to deactivate the floo network. Watching him going about securing the privacy of the room made Hermione worry with nerve despite the silent joke that they had shared outside.

She knew instinctively that the words 'we need to talk' carried a heavy meaning and from his gesture, his tone and his facial expression, he was being serious about wanting to have 'the talk'.

Sighing in sufferance, she tried distracting herself by making a fuss of choosing where to sit. She decided that it would only be right for her to sit on one of the guest chairs in front of his large executive desk instead of on the sofa.

Realising that Draco had yet to join her at the table, she turned towards him. 

Draco was standing next to the coat tree, sans his coat. He cocked his head at her, obviously not expecting Hermione's seating choice. 

"I'd prefer it we have this talk on the sofa," he gestured towards the chesterfield suite. After a moment of hesitation, he added, "please."

Feeling somewhat helpless, Hermione nodded weakly. She got up from the chair then proceeded to sit on the settee. The chesterfield felt surprisingly comfortable that Hermione tried valiantly not to sigh appreciatively.  

Draco rolled up his sleeves, which was something that he never did before in front of others, revealing his fading death eaters mark. 

He turned and looked at her appraisingly. Feeling unnerved by his blunt observation, she averted her eyes. She studied the fine swirl of wood grain on the heavy mahogany coffee table in front of her instead. 

"We need to talk," he said slowly, breaking the silence. 

"We have established that," she adamantly refusing to look at him. Apparently, her nerves had been tested and strung too tight that she could not help it but to react instinctly out of self preservation. 

"Of course." He went towards her. Instead of taking a seat on the single seater like Hermione had expected he would do, he stood in front of the settee and proceeded to sit next to her. 

Hermione shot her gaze up towards him. She clearly did not expect him to sit too close to her, considering the disconcerting mood that he was in.

Noticing that Hermione was watching him, Draco let in a shuddering breath. Gazing into her eyes, he lifted his occlumency shield slowly. 

Watching him lift his occlumency shield was like watching a theater grand curtain being lifted slowly at an intermission. His facial expression turned slowly from stoic indifference into a nervous one. 

Hermione blinked in disbelief. 

"I know what you are going to say. Please listen to my explanation." Certain that he got her attention, he continued, "I cannot help it but to put up my serious facade. I cannot simply waltz into this building with my face flustered, can I?"

Hermione tried to respond to that but she could not find her voice. 

"I am sorry." Draco pressed and scooted closer.

The sight of him being close to her made her feel warm inside. Realising that Draco had to rely on his occlumency skill to get through the day endeared him to her more. 

"What do you want to talk about, Malfoy?" She asked, somewhat feeling a rush of shyness washed over her. 

"About last night. Thank you for the nice evening. It was a pleasure," he gushed. Realising the accidental innuendo, his ears turned bright pink. "I mean-" 

"It was a pleasure for me too." Hermione cut him before he started rambling and throwing both of them into a more awkward conversation. 

Draco tried to reply with something charming but he could not find his tongue. After a few moments of hesitation, he braced himself and said, "I just want to express my deepest apologies for my poor display of restraint last night."

"What do you mean?" Hermione was mortified. The way Draco approached the subject made her feel like a slag besmirching the purity of pureblooded virgin Draco. 

Realising his lack of tact, Draco quickly added, "I should respect your body. I should not lead you to believe it is expected that you should get to the sexual act with me that quickly." Draco gazed into her eyes and said solemnly, "I deeply respect you as a person, and it should be clear that I respect your body too."

Hermione felt like her heart stopped beating for a moment then quite suddenly it soared, sending warmth all over her body. Beaming at him, she said, "I am a grown woman, Malfoy. I will never let men force me to do anything without my consent. When I say yes, it is a sure yes." Then she grinned at him teasingly, "it was a given fact for all Hogwarts alumni that our Draco Malfoy is the Slytherin Sex God. Who knew that you are quite a gentleman."

"You mean that childish sobriquet that schoolchildren use to get what they want?" He winked at Hermione. "Surely the Brightest Witch of Her Age did not fall for that nonsense, or did she?" 

"I feel like I was being lied to during my whole Hogwarts life." She gave out an indignant huff, "the fact that the nickname stuck even way beyond Hogwarts makes me feel indignant of how trusting the wizarding world is towards rumours." She sighed dramatically, "in fact, it is an established fact among Hogwarts alumni that you are a very promiscuous male with a large sexual appetite."

"Merlin, I am not a rake!" 

Hermione tutted teasingly, "people don't use the word rake anymore."

"What else people said about me?"

"I heard from Lavender that she heard from one of the Slytherin girls that you snogged Pansy outside of potion classroom and got her into the nearest broom closet to get your wicked way on her. There was one time Parvati swore she saw you dragged Pansy across the courtyard towards the Quidditch pitch for a quickie. And not forgetting Romilda said she heard from Daphne that Pansy swore you could go all night with her, trying every position possible."

"I worry about the way rumours spread in the wizarding world." 

Granger let out a mirthful laugh, "don't get me started on the rumours of your sexual predilection of pretty witches and wizards." Upon seeing his mortified face, Hermione presses, "Especially wizards." She winked. "It was highly speculated these past three years that you preferred wizards over witches."

He blinked in disbelief. "I wish my life is wonderfully colourful like what has been rumoured."

"It isn't? I read from the Witch Weekly that you went galavanting around the Wizarding Europe with your male paramour last year."

He shot her an incredulous look, "it is insulting when my work travel to the Wizarding Romania last year was being interpreted as galavanting. Surely you don't believe such nonsense, do you?"

Catching her indignant look made him chuckle.

"I am far too busy working to death building this company from the shambles of the war. All that I get from Witch Weekly is a very immoral and highly glorified reputation of a Lothario. I cannot help it but get insulted." Draco teased her. 

"You are a highly eligible bachelor with vaults brimming with galleons. People know nothing of your personal life, of course they can't help it but to speculate."

"Believe me, nobody wants to be associated with a death eater," he said solemnly. Hermione frowned upon hearing his confession. She never knew how deep the stigma of having been branded the dark mark had been tainting his self-confidence relationship-wise. 

As if understanding her train of thought, he continued, "the stigma of having the dark mark will always be with me." He showed her his forearm, revealing the faded dark mark to her. 

"The first few years after the war was the hardest. I have my plans for the company, to grow this company bigger and open up employment opportunities. Gods know how much the wizarding community needs it after the war." His eyes flashed with a fierce light, "I learn the hard way that there are limitations of what galleons can get you-most importantly, galleons can't buy you trust. Business almost stall because of the prejudice. Until you come along and work for me and help rebuild the company." 

Hermione let out a small gasp. She never knew how dire the condition of the company was when she first stepped into the company. She always knew that he worked harder than anyone else in the company. She simply assumed it was because he loved his company and his galleons too much to do otherwise. But to realise the main reason behind his determination was a big eye opener for her. 

Knowing the real wizard underneath the fancy wizarding robes made her admiration towards him deepen. 

 _Literally and figuratively_. 

He smiled at her. "I know you have heard me saying this time and time again. I truly want you to understand that, from the deepest part of my heart-thank you for building the company together with me. Thank you for all your sacrifices. Thank you for everything."

Hermione felt a rush of gratitude filled her. It never crossed her mind that her decision to join the company could change the course of the company so much. It never crossed her mind that the brilliant businessman felt indebted to her all these years.

Grabbing his hands, she said, "you are a brilliant businessman. Without you, we cannot get to where we are right now. Never underestimate yourself. I look up to you when things get tough." Beaming at him, she said, "I am forever grateful that you put your faith on me by taking me in. My deepest gratitude to you for giving me a chance to prove myself when everybody else turned their backs on me."

Squeezing her hands, he beamed at her back and said, "will it be weird if I request for a kiss right now?"

Without hesitation, Hermione pounced on him, straddling him. Surprised by her sudden move, Draco let out a strangled laugh. 

Hermione was relentless. She snogged him, pulling in his lapels and touching his heated neck to draw his kisses deeper. 

Draco could not help it but to reciprocate the kisses enthusiastically. 

 _Gods, I cannot get enough of this witch._ He moaned inwardly. Rubbing his hands on her outer thighs, he rucked up her skirt, revealing her thighs and knickers. _Slow down_. His heart gave him a warning but his hazy brain could not register anything beyond the delicious feelings of having her snogging him silly. 

A low growl rumbled in his throat as she ran her fingers through his hair. She pressed herself closer, noticing the ripple of his magic on her skin, enticing her to let go of her inhibition.

Draco slipped his hands beneath her knickers, his fingers squeezing her derriere dangerously close to her core. She bit his bottom lip. He let out a groan. 

Tilting her hips, she rubbed herself against him, relishing of the friction against her clit. 

"Merlin, witch." Draco rested his forehead on hers. "I can't have you on my sofa because you deserve more than that."

Hermione had never felt so lost in lust that she could not think straight. It felt like the universe had stalled around them both. 

"I won't let it go out of hand," she promised with a strangled voice.  

_Liar._

He pressed himself closer to her. She could feel his trembling hands moved upwards, touching her everywhere. Unclasping her bra, his fingers moved to her breasts. Then, without preamble, he pinched her nipples playfully. Hermione let out a loud mewl but she was silenced by his mouth. 

His kisses was frantic and raw with lust. She could feel her knickers was starting to soak. Growling, Hermione touched his tented trousers tentatively. 

"Fuck-" he swore, hissing with arousal. 

Driven by uncontrollable lust, Hermione started to unfasten his trousers. Pushing the material to the side, she revealed his grey underwear underneath. The tip of his cock peeked out of the top of his waistband. It made her whimper with want. 

He gripped her waist and pulled back, "promise me we won't have our first time on the sofa, please." 

"I know. I just want to feel you, please." She said breathlessly. She licked his neck while pushing his underwear to reveal his tempting cock. 

The initial plan was to dry hump him like last night. But the feel of his cock in her hands made her desperate for more. 

"I just want to feel you-" Hermione whimpered in his ears. 

"I know," he answered, truly  understanding her predicament. "Me too," he added with a growl when Hermione gripped his cock softly in her hand. 

Grunting, he pushed her onto her back, inciting a surprise cry from her. He rucked her skirt up her waist and shifted his exposed cock towards her knickers clad core. He rubbed his length along the soaked material, moving up and down. The friction on her clit was intense. 

"I need to feel you," she begged. "Please-" 

He panted. His face was flushed with arousal and his pupils dilated, making his silver eyes a shade darker. "Alright. But I won't go in. I just want to feel you-" 

"Oh, Merlin. Yes!" Hermione answered, too delirious with lust to string words into proper sentences. 

Draco's hand moved up her inner thigh. Then his fingers hooked beneath her knickers, pulling it to the side.

"I just want a little more," he groaned pitifully. He brought his cock towards her and moved it along the folds. 

"I won't go in," he said repeatedly, valiantly trying to remind himself to restraint himself from pushing into her. It would be very easy to simply grab his cock and guide it inside her but he wanted to make love to her for the first time in his bed. He wanted their first time to be special for her.

 _Wait, this is not sex? This still can be considered sex even without penetration, right?_ His brain felt mushy when it drawled the questions inwardly.  

He groaned when he felt her tensing under him. The sight of her at the brink of her climax almost made him lose his head. He moved faster, grinding his cock against her clit, inciting her to moan louder. 

He looked down, watching in fascination as his glistening cock rubbed along her folds up and down. He grabbed his cock to stop his impending climax. 

 _This is too good. Too intense. Oh, please hold it a little longer._ He groaned. 

Certain that he could control his impending climax, he parted her folds slowly, revealing her engorged clit. 

Hermione leaned up her elbows, watching in fascination as he rubbed his head slowly against her clit. He went slowly at first, drawing circles against it, then he moved faster. 

"Please cum for me, witch," he pleaded with a strangled voice. 

Hermione burst apart as her climax washed over her again in waves. Her climax was wet. Very wet. Then very slowly, she realised that she was soaking wet. She knew that he had not cum, so the wetness was not his. 

"Oh, Gods." She never squirted before. She gaped at him in embarrassment. 

He growled. Rubbing his engorged head on her wet clit again, this time he made sure the head bumped against her clit and her entrance repeatedly, almost got his cock inside. Almost. 

He was so close to cumming. He could feel the impending explosion running down his spine. With a grunt, he quickly wrapped his fist around his glistening cock. Ropes of cum exploded through the swollen head, coating her pussy and thighs. 

"Gods, you are so hot." He threw his head back while he rode his climax to its fullest. 

Resting his forehead on hers, he let out a deep chuckle.

Kissing her nose, he asked her out of the blue, "is this can be considered as sex when no penetration is involved?"

Surprised at his sudden question, Hermione let out a strangled laugh. 

Kissing her ear, he whispered, "is my cherry still intake?" 

She let out a loud chortle and pinched his shoulder hard. Coming out of her sex induced euphoria, she gazed into his eyes fondly. She felt like layers of his masks had been lifted, letting her see the true him. 

"It never ceases to amaze me that you are very funny." 

"I have told you that I am funny. It is just that people always assume my innocent jokes as a personal attack on their person."

"The definition of joke disguised as an attack would be the timeline photos printed on the Prophet this morning." 

Pausing, he looked at her inquiringly.

"You don't know about it? The Daily Prophet printed the evidence of our supposed secret love towards each other in a form of timeline photos," she pursed her lips upon realizing that her voice cracked on the word love. 

Draco got off her quickly. "Merlin's balls." He quickly cast a cleaning charm on himself. He turned and adjusted his trousers carefully. "I don't know about the news." 

Feeling somewhat exposed, Hermione got up and cast herself a cleaning spell. She adjusted her clothes furtively. 

Smiling shyly at her, he cast a cleaning charm on his trousers as well as her skirt. He flustered a little when he saw the big wet mess on the leather surface of the sofa. He stole a glance towards her. 

Hermione was blushing profusely upon seeing the evidence of their climax. Smiling shyly at him, Hermione cleaned the mess up with a stronger cleaning spell. 

"Now I can't look at this chesterfield without thinking of naughty things that we can do on it," he said solemnly. 

Hermione pinched the bridge of her nose, feeling mortified but mildly aroused by his unfiltered comment. 

"I need to step out of the office early today." 

"Why?" Hermione asked him in alarm. 

"I need to explain the situation to my parents," he finite his privacy charms quickly. Then he grabbed a pinch of floo powder from the mantle before turning to her. 

"What are you going to tell them?" Hermione asked him with panic. 

Realizing she was worried, he went back towards her and kissed her lips softly. 

"The truth," he said simply. 

"The truth?" She repeated, confused. 

"That we are together." He said simply. Then he kissed her on the mouth deeply. Coming up for breaths, he grinned and said, "please say we are indeed together. It will be a futile attempt for me if I stormed into the manor confessing our relationships when the fact is you are not even interested in having a relationship me."

Squeezing his fingers, Hermione grinned, "we are in this together."

He grinned at her appreciatively, then he turned and disappeared behind green flames. 


	8. Undeserving

Hermione stood in front of the fireplace, watching wisps of green smoke dissipating after the wake of Draco's departure. She touched her lips softly, still feeling his kisses there. 

_Gods, who knew, somebody so inexperience to be so good at sex._

_Wait, is it still can be considered sex if no penetration involved?_ Her brain asked her, repeating Draco's question.

"I might want to research that." Chuckling at herself, she turned and walked towards the door. Halfway there, she cast another look towards the chesterfield. Feeling a telltale blush creeping up her neck, she bit her lower lip to stop herself from over thinking what they had done on the sofa just now. 

Then, her eyes fell on Draco's coat which had apparently fallen off the coat tree. She walked towards the coat tree and picked the coat up. Making sure it had not creased too much, she hung it neatly on the hook. 

Marvelling at the exquisite carvings on the solid wood coat tree, she traced her fingers along the swirls and dips of the carving. Glancing around the office, Hermione could not help but notice the elegant grandeur of his office. 

The older Draco that she came to know was unlike the childish Draco that she had known her whole Hogwarts life. The younger Draco that she used to know would brag for being the richest heir-completely being an annoying snobbish shit about it. This older Draco however, was more mature and worldly. War had changed him. Being trapped on the wrong side of the war with a madman breathing behind his neck-that kind of life altering moments had truly changed him.

Feeling overemotional, she rubbed her inner forearm slowly. Even though the scar that she received from Bellatrix had healed completely, she could sometimes feel phantom itch resurfacing during moments like this. 

Closing her eyes, she tried to chase away the gnawing feelings of desolation and grief. Exhaling a long cleansing breath, she opened her eyes slowly. She turned but something caught her eyes. Cocking her head, she noticed a folder was left laying on the side table. 

Noting that it was the same folder that Draco had retrieved from the secretarial cabinet outside, she picked it up and proceeded towards Draco's executive table. Placing the folder down, she started to turn before the word "werewolf" caught her attention. 

Realising that it was the latest copy of the proposal on the Werewolf Initiative that the company had submitted to the Ministry weeks before, she decided to read it despite it was clearly a confidential document. Ignoring her self-righteous morality condemning her on her action, she stepped closer to the table. 

Truth be told, she was excited to read the finalized proposal since she had only received the draft copy of the proposal but not the finalised one. 

 _It is not as if Draco will not discuss this in our next meeting._ She tried soothing herself.

She knew that the company was working on bidding for its rights to produce the subsidised wolfsbane potion project. In fact, Hermione was in the process of developing a safe and cost effective way of producing the complicated potion. Although the research and development process was still unsuccessful at finding the safest way for mass producing the potion, she was confident that her research team could come up with a way around the problem.

She flipped the folder open. She skimmed through the pages quickly. Since she had helped drafting the original proposal, she knew instantly that there were a few alterations done on certain parts of the draft. She noted that most of the changes were done on budgeting and policy change parts of the document, which was not under her purview. Reading quickly through the changes, she noticed the clever way the company tried pushing for a binding and more reliable potion dispensing system.

 _He is such a brilliant strategist._ She felt her heart swell with pride. Smiling to herself, she tried valiantly not to get aroused thinking about the clever way Draco maneuvering his moves around the Ministry's bureaucracy and outdated policy. 

She got to the last document appended at the back of the folder. 

“Weird," Hermione said aloud. Why the formal letter was being sent to the Ministry when the evaluation process was still underway on the ministry side was beyond her. Biting her bottom lip, she read through the copy of the formal missive.

When Hermione finished reading it, she could not help herself but to curse loudly.

_Oh, Merlin. Calm down._

The formal letter was not a support letter lobbying for the Wolfsbane Initiative, it was actually a rescinding notice informing the Ministry that Malfoy Holdings is retracting their position as a bidder for the project.

Her heart felt like it was thudding like a drum under her chest. Her breathing became shallow. Hermione stood petrified. Her hands were trembling uncontrollably. All that she could hear was the whooshing sound of her heartbeat thudding maniacally in her heart. She shook her head a few times to clear her head. 

“No…” She groaned. She made it clear that she was adamant that the company should try their hardest to secure the project from the Ministry. Draco knew that she was passionate about the initiative. She put her highest faith that Draco understood her passion fighting for werewolf rights. 

Frustrated beyond reason, she tucked the folder into her purse and turned towards the roaring fireplace. She grabbed a pinch of floo powder from the floo jar on the mantle then threw the silver powder into the flame while calling “Malfoy Manor."

Realising that she could not get through the manor's floo network, she curse loudly. Obviously, the manor would not allow individual who were not keyed into the manor network system to access its fireplace. She stomped her feet in front of the fireplace in frustration.

 _As if the fireplace will understand your frustration._ Her heart mocked her childish demeanor.

 _Shut up!_  

Cursing, she stalked out of the office towards the lift, passing Mrs Brimble who was in the process of rearranging her feathered ornaments on her table. Punching the lift harder than necessary, she heard Mrs Brimble squeaked in surprise behind her. 

Hermione refused to turn and apologise towards the older witch because she was sure that she would not be able to control herself from lashing out to her. She got into the lift and punch the button to the main foyer. Once she was in the foyer, she stalked towards the apparition point.

 _Draco needs to give me a very good explanation for the retraction._ Hermione gritted her teeth in anger.

*****

Draco stood hesitantly in front of the fireplace in the manor receiving parlour. He had been there for almost a full minute now. He could not make himself move from the spot, he was too anxious deciding what he would say to his parents about his relationship with Hermione.  

_Mother, Father. I am courting the Granger girl._

_Nope. Too brash. Try again._

_Mother, Father. I am currently courting Hermione Granger. I wish for blessings from both of you._

_Nope. You should never ask for their blessings. What if they don't bless you, will you beg them to reconsider?_

_You are right._

_Mother, Father. I hope you are not surprised reading the ridiculous gossip in The Prophet today. I would like to inform you that it is true that I am currently courting Hermione Granger._

_That is more like it._

Drawing in a fortifying breath, he strode out of the receiving parlour. Stopping short just outside the door he called, "Mippy." 

A small house elf popped next to him. "Yes, Young Master Malfoy," the elf answered while curtseying. 

"Where are my parents?" Draco asked the elf. 

"They in the library. Lady Malfoy and Master Malfoy having discussion." 

Draco cocked his head, waiting for the elf to elaborate further. The elf rolled her eyes dramatically before continuing, "a secret discussion." 

"What it is all about?" Draco asked the house elf, despite the elf's blunt statement that it was a secret discussion. "Do you know the reasons of their discussion?"

"Elves don't eavesdrop, Young Master." The elf admonish Draco with a severe voice. "We are loyal." She tutted Draco animatedly with a scandalized gaze.

Pinching his nose bridge, he started feeling a throbbing headache sensation forming just above his eyebrows. 

"Cut it Mippy. You are my personal house elf. Your loyalty lies with me," Draco admonished the house elf exasperatedly. "Come now, you were clearly eavesdropping. I wager they talked about me, since you could not help it but to listen to their discussion. Tell me Mippy, what were they discussing?"

Righting the crooked bow on her pillowcase uniform, the elf smiled mischievously at Draco, "of course Young Master. I have to listen because my loyalty lies with you." 

Mippy, his personal house elf was previously owned by his best friend Blaise Zabini. She was given to Draco two years after the end of the war when Draco jokingly said he would need some sort of reparation if Blaise continue to pursue his love interest towards his intended, Astoria Greengrass. 

Draco stated that to Blaise in good humour. He did not give a whit about his betrothal with Daphne’s sister, let alone interested in having a relationship with her. One look at Astoria's grief stricken face during their betrothal dinner made him feel sorry for the innocent chit. He of all people knew perfectly well the helplessness of being a pawn in pureblood politics.

His father, in his good intentions, had tried his hardest to land him an appropriate wife-a genteel wife as he said to him days before the betrothal dinner, “because you need the alliance. We came out on the losing side of the war. An alliance with a neutral house like the Greengrass will help alleviate your social standing. I want you to be happy by having a respectable witch by your side. You deserve to be happy.” Draco still remember the look that Lucius gave him when he discussed that with him-the wistful look of hope for his happiness. 

But when Blaise confessed that he was head over heels in love with Astoria Greengrass and she was harbouring the same feelings towards him, Draco had agreed then and there to break his betrothal with Astoria.

 _People need love in order to survive this bleak world._ He had convinced himself that. 

He also remembered the awful gnawing guilt when he announced his intention of breaking the betrothal to his parents. He remembered the tight smile look his father cast him and the grim look his mother gave him when he announced he got a bonded house elf as a reparation. 

“Draco dear, throwing away a prospect of being truly happy because you get an immediate materialistic return is not a wise move. You should strive to be happy. That is all that I wish for you.” His mother had said to him. 

The words, being spoken softly to him by his mother felt like a hard reprimand. _Felt almost like a slap._

“I am happy, mother. Truly, I am,” he said simply. His mother’s sad smile haunted his sleep for days after. 

Waking himself out of his reverie, he nodded at Mippy to continue. 

“Master Malfoy said something about the Granger girl pursuing Young Master for the Malfoy galleons,” Mippy shook his head a little, obviously feeling sorry for the ‘Granger girl’. “But Lady Malfoy said Young Master should be able to determine happiness."

"Do you think I deserve to be happy, Mippy?" He did not mean for the question to be voiced out aloud. He cringed a little when Mippy cast him a questioning look. 

"Everybody deserve be happy, Young Master. If you think you don't deserve be happy, surely you are in need be happy," the young elf answered. 

Draco raised his eyebrows in amusement. "So philosophical of you Mippy." 

Mippy shot him a narrowed look. "Former Master Blaise like Mippy talk. He say, it amusing and enlightening." 

"Tell me Mippy, do all house elves from the continent talk freely like you do?"

"Only us the Zabini clan. Former Mistress Zabini and Former Master Blaise like us all to talk."

Draco smiled at Mippy. She was different compared to his other Malfoy house elves. She was more assertive and very loyal.

Clearing his throat, he said, “I am going to the library, Mippy. Wish me luck.” 

"May luck be with you Young Master,” Mippy bowed deep then she apparated away with a soft pop.

Draco went to the library. Knocking on the door twice, he pushed the library door open. What he saw made him regret not knocking harder. 

Both Lucius and Narcissa were having a rather enthusiastic snog on the big bay window seat. Realising that Draco was staring, Lucius pushed a rather dishevelled Narcissa off his lap softly.  

“Ah, there you are.” Lucius said, panting a little. 

 _As if you are waiting for me, which I know for sure you are not._ Fighting an urge to roll his eyes after hearing his father’s remark, he said instead, “surely you realise by now that you are too old for a fun tumble with Mother in the library, where people might see you.” 

“Embarrassing as it seems Draco dear, when you are getting older you will understand that life is too short and too cruel not to let loose a little,” Narcissa said demurely while applying a refreshing charm on her face. 

“Right you are Cissy dear.” Lucius said. Cocking his head, he narrowed his eyes on Draco, “I heard about the wild gossip about you and the _Granger girl_. Care to explain that?” 

Draco was caught completely off guard. He was not ready for this type of interrogation. 

_Oh, bugger._

_Mother, Father. I hope you are not surprised reading the ridiculous gossip in The Prophet today. I would like to inform you that it is true that I am currently courting Hermione Granger._

_Damn, I can’t use that speaking point now!_

Clearing his throat, he opted for a blunt confession, “the gossips are highly dramatized. However, it is true that I am currently courting the Granger girl.” 

_Damn, why did I call her the Granger girl?_

“Ah, one point is clear Cissy dear, he is not gay.” Lucius stood up and went towards the side table. “Honestly, I almost convinced myself that he is gay. Refusing the Greengrass girl, staying single all these years without attaching himself to any witch, and propagating wild rumours in Romania last year-one cannot stop wondering.” Lifting a decanter of sherry, he poured some for himself and Narcissa. Handing Narcissa her glass, he continued without looking at Draco, “I made myself believe that he was gay. In fact, I had already begun accepting that he was gay.” 

“How many times should you repeat the word gay?” Draco drawled. Refusing to be annoyed by Lucius rude remark, he poured himself a glass of sherry too. Drinking it in one big gulp, he noted with appreciation the mellow sweet taste the sherry brought, heating himself up from inside out. 

“I cannot help it. I have already accepted that you are gay.” Lucius answered with a smirk on his face.  

“But I am not.” 

“But you are not.” Lifting his glass in a salute, he smirked at Draco as if daring him to lash out at him. Then he continued offhandedly, “I suggest you reach out to the Greengrass girl. I believe her parents might still interested in having you as their son-in-law.”

Clenching his teeth in frustration, he narrowed his eyes towards his lounging father. “I won’t ask for her hand in marriage if that is what you are asking me.” 

Narcissa laughed heartily, “Lucius dear, stop that.” Lifting her glass up, Narcissa watched in fascination as the maroon liquid sloshed around inside her glass. Turning her gaze towards Draco, she simply said, “it is clear that you like that _Granger girl_.” Without elaborating further, she started sipping demurely from her glass. 

Feeling like he had been cornered, Draco said, “both of us are in a relationship now. And I am planning to make it official.” He knew that his mother suspected he was harbouring feelings towards Hermione all these years. He would be damned if he confessed his feelings towards Hermione in front of his parents when he had not uttered words of affection to her. 

_I haven’t confessed to her that I love her yet._

_Damn, I didn't even know that she harbours the same feelings towards me._

_Are you sure she really like you? Or love you, the death eater that everybody hates?_

_Gods, she deserves someone better than you._

Narcissa watched Draco closely as his face shuttered up. She frowned, “Draco dear, we don't believe in the notion of pure-blood supremacy anymore. I am grateful that war has changed the wizarding world. Believe me, we are happy that you are willing to reach out for a relationship.” 

Turning towards his mother, Draco answered in a subdued tone, “thank you, mother.” Nodding towards his father, Draco simply said, “I will make it official.” Ignoring Narcissa's worried glance towards Lucius, Draco turned towards the door and got out of the library quickly. 

_I can't breath. Merlin, help me. I can't breath._

He strode quickly towards his room which was located on the third floor of the manor.

Hurtful words kept repeating in his ears. Draco started to hyperventilate.

_Death eaters are the worst of people..._ _There is no such thing as a redeemed death eater..._ _Death eater scum... Y_ _ou don't deserve to be happy._

_Gods, make it stop._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys. I am sorry for the late update. Life has been a bit hectic but I have managed to get it under control now, hence the update. 
> 
> Note: this work is unbeta-ed. All grammatical errors are mine.


	9. To Trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no, I am crying....

Draco staggered into his bedroom. He went straight towards his opulent bathroom. He turned on the water tap, splashing his face with cold water. He watched as water dripping down from his wet face into the half-full sink. Then he realised that those were his tears. 

Clutching either side of the sink, he splashed his face again, willing himself to calm down. 

_I don’t deserve to be happy. I don’t deserve to be happy. I don't deserve to be happy._

Draco could still feel it in his bones that people still harbour distrust over him. Some even hate him. People who actually like him would eventually listen to people who hate him. People who hate him will continuously hold a grudge on him even if he had never killed during the war. After all, people hate all Slytherins that aligned themselves with the Dark Lord.

_Nobody will truly like me. Nobody will truly love me._

No matter what he did, people would always remember the dark days of the war. They would not forgive easily. 

No matter how hard he worked building the company - opening up job opportunities, rebuilding the Wizarding Britain crumbling economy after the war and paying the war reparation - nothing would be enough. 

It was an endless struggle of appeasing people and redeeming himself. 

Sometimes he felt like he was irredeemable. He was fighting a lost cause. 

All that he needed was the feeling of being accepted by the wizarding world. 

He felt frustrated. People could be very unforgiving. They would not forget easily, especially when the war had cost them their loved ones. They said his dark mark was enough as proof that he was evil. Besides, he was the son of Lucius Malfoy, the death eater that had given sanctuary to the Dark Lord during the Second Wizarding War. 

What people refuse to understand was, what choice did the Malfoys have when their own lives had been dangled by a fine thread after the return of the Dark Lord?

Oh, how people were blind of what the Dark Lord had done to his family. The Dark Lord had broken his father's wand and abused his father with cruciatus curse after cruciatus curse that the old man could not stop twitching. Even years after the war, he sometimes would catch Lucius twitch in pain. 

His mother, true to her Black heritage, stood strong and proud like a perfect pureblood wife next to his father despite the abuse that they have received while having the Dark Lord as a guest in Malfoy Manor. She had held her head high even when people shunned her family after the war ended. Family friends had fled the country. Some of their allies during the Second Wizarding War had even considered the Malfoys as traitors while light wizards and witches still considered them as dangerous. 

His mother was a strong witch, the very foundation of the Malfoy family. She was his father's first love and his beloved wife. She was his mother, his whole world.

 _People's opinion be damned,_ Draco's heart said. 

Despite what his heart convinced him, it still hurt when hearing people condemning his family. It hurt, even more, hearing people condemning his strong, loving mother. They called her names-Malfoy's ice queen and Death Eater's whore.

She ignored them all. Surviving the war taught her that family was everything. She had tasted wealth, prestige and power but nothing could substitute the love of her family. 

After all, love was what drove her to lie to Voldemort about Harry Potter being dead during the Battle of Hogwarts, a brave act that turned the tide of the war to be in favour to the light side. 

After the war had ended, his father had served two years of Azkaban and another three years of house arrest. He had his wand monitored by parole auror every month for another ten years. His mother had never blamed his father for their involvement in the war. She knew that they were too embroiled in the sentiment of blood purity that it was impossible for them to see the nightmare that Voldemort weaved onto the Wizarding Britain.

while Lucius was committed guilty, both Draco and his mother had been acquitted of war crimes. Despite being acquitted and proven guilty, people kept blaming them for their loses. 

_Because it is easier to lay blame than to forgive and forget._

All these years, Draco watched silently as Lucius and Narcissa being shunned by society. The scorn from the public had forced both of them to coop in the manor. They were content nevertheless. 

_Because we have each other. And that is all that matters._

He watched solemnly as another tear dripped down into the sink. Drawing in shuddering breath, he tried calming himself down. 

Then he heard the sound of apparition from his bedroom. 

“Mippy, what is it?” he called, splashing his face again removing the evidence of his frustrated tears off his eyes. 

“Mippy got Young Master’s witch straight into the bedchamber, just like former Master Blaise instructed Mippy to do.” Mippy answered in a clear voice. 

_What in Merlin’s name?_

“Malfoy?” Hermione’s voice came from his bedroom. 

_Fuck._

Draco got out of the bathroom with water still dripping off his hair and face. He stopped just outside the bathroom door when he saw Hermione stood in the middle of his bedroom, clutching her purse tightly.

“Mippy heard her from the front gate, trying to get in. Mippy asked, she said she is a Granger. Mippy know Miss Granger girl is young Master’s witch.” Mippy looked up to Hermione with a reverent gaze. “Mippy always get former Master Blaise's witch Miss Astoria straight to former Master Blaise’s bedchamber. Mippy good elf, bring young Master’s witch straight to bedchamber too.” Mippy answered proudly. 

Both Hermione’s and his gazes met. Blinking her eyes dazedly, she took in her surroundings as if still not believing her eyes that she had been admitted into the manor. Her gaze went back to his face. Studying him, Hermione asked softly, "are you alright?" 

_No, I am not._

His heart felt like it was being squeezed in a tight fist in his chest. All that he wanted to do was to go to Hermione and hug her. 

But he could not muster enough courage to do that, fearing rejection from her.

_Are you sure that she really likes you?_

_Nobody will really like you._

Swallowing his dry throat, he dismissed his house-elf. 

Mippy nodded at Draco respectfully then she cast Hermione a curious look. Upon noticing Hermione soft smile, she beamed at her happily and apparated with a soft pop. 

Turning back into the bathroom, Draco grabbed his face towel and started drying his wet face and hair. Stealing a glance into the mirror, he noted with horror his swollen eyes. After casting a simple wandless glamour onto his face, he went back into his bedroom. Hermione had already made herself comfortable sitting on the edge of his bed. He went towards the bed and sat next to her. 

They were silent for a moment, both were at a loss for words. 

Hermione broke the silence, "I am sorry for barging in uninvited. I read your rescinding order for the Werewolf Initiative and I got worked up." 

Draco noticed the frustration behind her voice. She had done a good job for not lashing out to him yet. 

"I have sent the order out to the ministry this morning. I have to do it considering the Ministry will have to announce the successful bidder soon." 

Hermione cast him an angry look. "You know that I am passionate about werewolf rights. You know that I am pushing for the company to fight for the initiative. How could you do that to me." Even though being spoken softly, her tone was laced with the hurt of being betrayed. 

_She will never truly love you._

Closing his eyes in defeat, he said, "I am sorry. I know that you are pushing for the company to bid for the initiative. You have done your best. But I need to stop us from winning the bid." 

"But why Malfoy? I thought you understand their plight." Then she added softly, "I thought you understand me."

It felt like his heart weep hearing her accusing him like that. 

_She will leave you. She will hate you._

"Now is not the right time to discuss this, Granger." 

"If not now, when? Don't keep me in the dark like this. I don't like it." Hermione turned towards Draco then she took out the Werewolf Initiative folder out of her purse. 

Draco watched silently as she flipped through the folder to the last document.

"It says here, the company's decision is irrevocable." Hermione narrowed her gaze at him and continued, "you have done a major decision without discussing it with me. I thought you knew how many hours I have put on drafting the proposal."

He was silent. That riled Hermione up even more. 

"The werewolves need a strong organisation that is willing to put their best interest in the initiative. Nobody else can do it for them if not us." Hermione frowned then she added softly, "we can do it together."

That last statement got Draco turning to her. Upon noticing her agitated face, he shuttered up again. 

Realising his lack of reaction, Hermione got up from the bed and stood in front of him. Brushing her knuckles on both sides of his jaws, she brought his face up facing her. What he saw in his eyes shocked her. 

His grey eyes were welling up with tears. It was full of sorrow. 

"What had happened?" Trying to lighten up the mood, she said jokingly, "let me guess, your parents don't approve of our relationship?” Chuckling, she continued, “we need to elope then." Casting him a broken smile, she brushed her thumb on his lips, willing his frown to turn into a smile. 

Stepping closer, Hermione brushed her fingers into Draco's blond hair. Draco circled his hands around her waist and buried head onto her chest. Drawing in fortifying breaths, he said softly, "my parents have no objection on our relationship."

"Then, why are you being sad?" 

Draco brushed his palms on Hermione's back, marvelling at her soft curves. Pulling her into his embrace, he tried savouring her sweet smell. "It is nothing." 

Placing both palms on the sides of his head, Hermione pulled his face up facing her. Looking down at him, she asked softly, "what is it?"

Noticing the hurt that etched all over his face, she smiled at him, tracing her fingers softly on his furrowed eyebrows.

 _I love you._ His heart felt like it trashed inside his ribcage, demanding to be heard.

Draco smiled wanly back. Pulling his occlumency shield up, he pushed the feelings of dejection and helplessness into the recesses of his heart. 

Hermione watched helplessly as Draco pulled up his occlumency shield, leaving his face eerily blank. Willing Draco to not hide behind his occlumency shield, Hermione brushed her fingertips softly on his eyebrows, down his nose to his lips. She noticed a flicker of heat coming out from his grey eyes. 

Lowering her head, she brushed her lips softly on his. His grip on her waist tightened. Being emboldened by his reaction, she deepened her kiss. She laced her fingers into his soft hair, pulling him closer. 

At last, getting up for air, Draco said, “I like the idea of us.”

“I like the idea of us too,” Hermione answered softly. Sitting back down this time closer to him, she put her head on his shoulder. 

“I am still feeling frustrated. Why did you demand a rescinding order on our bidding application?” Hermione laced their fingers together. 

“I heard from a reliable source from the Ministry that the werewolves pack from Cairngorms are bidding for the initiative too. I have done a background research, they have the means to carry out the project, but they lack the financial support for a start-up of that massive endeavour.” 

Hermione gasped in surprise. 

“I know, it is a surprise for me too. I have contacted the pack leader for confirmation and he had revealed that they are indeed bidding. The probability of them winning the bid is infinitesimal as long as we are vying for the project too.” 

He turned towards her and continued, “They havs found a more efficient way to brew the Wolfsbane potion. All they need now is a start-up capital in order to convince the Ministry that they can deliver.” 

Hermione felt tears started to well up in her eyes. She was too fast to assume the worst of Draco. It was a rather humbling feeling. 

“In order to help the pack, I have contacted our subsidiary company in Cairngorms to strike a financial deal to boost their capital. It means, instead of brewing for the initiative, we are investing in their potion brewing company. But because of the conflict of interest issue-of us being one of the bidders, we need to retract our position as a bidder before the pack can update their financial statement to the Ministry.” 

“Oh, Malfoy-” Hermione was weeping now. 

Hugging her, he shushed her down. “Please don’t cry. I have done my best for them. It is now up to the Ministry to grant them the project.” 

In between her sniffles, Hermione asked, “will they get the project?” 

“With us out of the picture, yes they will.” 

Hugging Draco back, Hermione cried into his shoulder in earnest. 

Pulling Hermione onto his lap, Draco brushed the curls that had become loose around her face. Kissing her tears drenched jaw, he whispered, “please don’t cry.” 

“I am not crying,” answered Hermione in between her sobs. 

“What is this then?” He whispered softly while hugging her closer. 

“I am happy. I am truly happy.” 

_I love you._

But Draco did not utter the words out loud. He tightened his embrace while drawing in her exquisite scent in. He tried to commit the feelings of her soft body embracing him into his mind as if she would one day turn her back from him and hate him forever. 

_I love you._

 


	10. With You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff and lemon alert. If you don't like fluff and lemon, please skip this chapter entirely. 
> 
> Ps: i keep over-thinking myself writing this chapter. The grammar, the writing style and even the plot.  
> Then I said to myself, "oh, well... might as well just keep writing."

“Are you content?” Draco asked Hermione while kissing her shoulder softly. 

Brushing the tears out of her eyes, she answered, “I am.” Resting her forehead on his, she said, “thank you for everything." 

“You’re welcome.” Draco smiled at her, feeling pleased that the witch was happy.

Smiling up at him adoringly, she brought her lips to his. At first, their kisses were hesitant and shy then it grew deeper. 

She let her magic went wild, rippling on her skin like wildfire. 

Draco groaned. He threaded his fingers into her curls, undoing her updo making her curls cascading down her back like a waterfall. He hugged her tighter, willing his magic to flare out of his core onto his skin, letting the flare licked her skin everywhere they touched. 

Noting that he was no longer hiding himself behind his occlumency shield, Hermione stared deep into his grey eyes. Brushing his swollen lips with her fingertips, she said, “you have such beautiful eyes. Please don’t hide them with your occlumency shield in front of me.” 

Closing his eyes, he turned his head onto her shoulder. Resting his head there, he drew in a shuddering breath. 

“Please…” Hermione whispered softly while brushing his hair. 

“Alright, I won’t,” Draco answered. Then he turned his head towards hers and kissed her lips sweetly. 

Hermione asked him playfully, “now what?” 

“What do you mean?”

“You said you don't want to have me on your sofa.” Looking around her pointedly, she continued with a smile on her lips, “now that we are on your bed-” 

Growling, Draco pushed her down onto the bed inciting a squeal from her. “You are driving me crazy, witch.” He breathed, slowly running his lips up her neck. “You are forcing me in a limbo. I am plagued with perpetual arousal. I cannot take it anymore.”

“Self-deprecation does not suit you, Malfoy,” she chided him playfully while tugging the buttons on his shirt. 

“What suits me then?” Draco asked while trailing kisses down her jawline to her neck. 

“Formidable business owner…” Hermione turned and bit his neck softly. “Cocky opponent…” she moved her lips to his shoulder and kissed him there. “Headstrong leader…” Trailing kisses down his arm, she kissed his dark mark. “Brilliant strategist…” she drew a trailing kiss down towards his wrist. “Passionate philanthropist…” 

Draco groaned. He hugged her.

Hugging him back, she whispered reverently, “you are perfect.” 

Hearing her saying that made him want to weep. Gazing deep into her eyes, replied, “I am culpable.”

Hermione’s face softened. Kissing his lips softly, she said, “I am stressing this again Malfoy, self-deprecation does not suit you.” Hermione watched as Draco tried to pull up his occlumency shield again. 

Touching the side of his cheek, Hermione let their gazes met, “please don’t hide from me. Make love with me without your shield on.” 

“Gods, Granger... I want you so much."

Spurred by the tone in his voice, Hermione slipped her hands inside his shirt. Taking his shirt off, she revealed his chest to her eyes. Rubbing her palm on his tummy up to his nipples, she kissed his chest. 

Her action made his heart constrict in a funny way. 

_Merlin, she is driving me half mad with lust._

Running his hands down her curves, he toyed with the hem of her skirt before he pushed the material up, revealing her smooth thighs. 

He gazed at her, finding her face red as if she was drunk. Their gazes met then she smiled at him. Draco's gaze fell on her swollen lips and felt his magical core flared up again, pulsating and sending sparks of magic rippling onto his skin. 

 _This is intoxicating,_ his heart moaned. 

Hermione whimpered with lust upon noting his heated gaze. 

"Do you really want this, Granger?" He asked in a strangled voice.

 _You are too perfect for me._ Her heart moaned. _I have been in love with you for years._ Hermione's heart whispered but she just could not muster enough courage to say it outright. 

A moment of hesitation ensued. Hermione was clearly trying to form her reply. At long last, she gazed up at him and said in a choked voice, "I want you."  

Draco gazed into her eyes, hesitant lest she decide to reject him midway. 

"I want you, Malfoy." Hermione emphasized, kissing his neck softly then trailing her kisses down to his shoulder.

"Gods, witch," Draco moaned. Feeling as if his heart was going to burst with the love for the witch underneath him, Draco held Hermione closer, relishing on the feelings of the tendrils of their magic dancing between them. 

Hermione could feel Draco's wild magic licking her skin. She had never experienced magic like this. In fact, she had never imagined sex like this. She heard Ginny talked about the magical feelings of being intimate with Harry. All these years she had assumed Ginny had been describing it figuratively. 

_Oh how wrong I was. This is intense._

"No wonder divorce rate in the wizarding world is so small," Hermione blurted out. 

Draco choked out a strangled laugh. "You are thinking about statistics when my face is between your breasts?"

Laughing cheekily, Hermione replied, "get use to it, Malfoy." She splayed her fingers on his chest, feeling his wild increase of excess magic engulfing her palms. Feeling emboldened, she pushed him on his back. 

Straddling him, she slid her lips downwards from his neck to his chest and finally she reached his nipple. When she took the nipple into her mouth, she heard him moan and felt his muscles leap instinctively. 

She relished the way his magic caressing her, engulfing her in a warm embrace, making her feel protected and loved. 

 _Love._ Hermione felt herself faint with longing. 

_Malfoys don't do love._

Closing her eyes slowly, she tried to chase away the feelings of desolation that was gnawing at her. 

_Treasure this while you can._

Licking down his stomach, Hermione let herself revel on the feelings of having him underneath her. Unbuckling his belt buckle, she pushed the materials aside. Pushing his trousers and underpants off him, she ran her fingers along the ridges of the muscles on his thighs. Then, she kissed her way upwards towards his glorious cock. 

But when she licked his shaft, Draco moaned, "too fast. Too much-I can't control myself." His grip on her arms tightened then he abruptly got up and hauled her onto her back, leaning over her imposingly. 

"Witch, you can't imagine the power you have on my body." Then he growled while pulling her clothes off her with trembling hands. When he got the last garment off her, he traced his palms slowly on her tummy and chest. 

"Gorgeous-" Draco whispered before he kissed her mouth deeply. 

Draco was too far into his passion that he could not think straight. With no specific idea of how to proceed, he gazed into Hermione's eyes. He asked her with choked voice, "do you want me?"

Fighting her raging lust, Hermione whispered, "I want you so much that it hurts." 

"Where does it hurt?" 

"Here-" she traced her fingers on her chest, right above her heart. "And here-" she traced her fingers down her chest and tummy then towards her pussy. 

"You are a goddess - a temptress and I am at your mercy," he whispered reverently. Pushing her thighs wide, he drew himself closer. With his hands directing his cock, he tried finding her entrance. Each prod made Hermione whimper.

"Please Draco-" Hermione begged him, not realising that she had used his given name. 

Upon hearing her plea, he let his excess magic raging through every pore of his body. He let his magic protective warmth engulfing them both, soothing Hermione's magic into submission. 

"Granger-" he called her in an aching voice. "Look at me, darling." 

Hermione blinked. Their gazes met. Moving his hips, Draco thrust into her slowly. With each stroke, pushing deeper into her. 

Halfway in, he choked out, "too tight-" Holding her trembling thighs wider, he pushed again. The action made his cock slid an increment deeper into her pussy.

Panting with arousal, Hermione said, "it has been a long time-" closing her eyes, she whimpered, "I have been busy-" hiding her face behind her palms, she groaned, "I haven't done this for years-"

Watching her hiding her red face was too endearing that Draco choked out a strangled laugh. He withdrew almost the whole way out, then tried pushing deeper into her tight warmth again. "You are perfect," he whispered adoringly. 

Draco penetrated her with each stroke, willing himself not to cum too soon. 

_I cannot take it. Too tight. I am going to cum._

"Cum for me witch," he pleaded. His thrusts became erratic.  

Hermione looked up at him with dazed eyes. Moving her fingers to her clit, she rubbed it slowly. 

Transfixed, Draco watched as she tried chasing her orgasm while his cock was still inside her. 

_Fuck. This is too hot._

Feeling her pussy tightened like a vice around his cock made Draco stop his slow thrusts. Hermione was cumming hard, she whimpered and tried pushing him off her with her palm on his stomach. 

Draco was relentless. Holding both her legs on his forearms, he pushed deeper. Then he pulled out slowly before pushing into her harder. 

 _I love you._ Draco’s heart whispered, reverberating in his conscience, making him moan with the weight of it.

She moaned while trying to clamp her legs together. He felt her wet cum trickling down his thighs and that made him half mad with desire. His heart felt like it was bursting with the love for the witch underneath him.

A shudder shook Draco as he felt his orgasm gripped him. He drove into her deep, feeling faint when his body erupted, pouring his seed into her. 

Wet. Primal. Raw. _Gods, this is heaven._ Draco felt humbled. Laid under him was a brilliant witch that had decided that he was worthy of her affection. She had called him perfect when he knew that he was far from perfect-he was flawed. 

He pulled himself out and off her, feeling the trickle of his seed gushing out from her. 

Feeling awkward, Draco avoided her eyes. He gathered them both under the thick coverlet then proceeded to hug her. As he lay next to her, with her head nestled on his chest, he felt his embarrassment started to subdue. Replacing the feeling of abashment, came the feelings of dread. 

 _This is a courtship arrangement. Nothing more, nothing less. When she is bored with you, she will decide that she wants to end it all._ Closing his eyes slowly, Draco tried ignoring the feelings of helplessness that was starting to eat him up. 

“What is it?” Hermione asked him. 

“It is nothing,” Draco answered her weakly while looking down at her pensively, willing his tumultuous emotions to be veiled behind a thin layer of occlumency. 

A frown marred Hermione’s flushed face. For a fleeting second Draco saw her eyes became teary before she turned and moved out of his embrace. 

Feeling cold without her in his arms, Draco tried to reach out to her. But Hermione had already got up, wrapping herself with a plush throw blanket that she found at the foot of the bed. 

Turning her head away from him, Hermione asked, “may I used your bathroom to freshen up a bit?” 

“Alright.” Draco answered, beyond bewildered by her change of mood.

“I may need a moment,” she said then she went into the bathroom without a second glance towards Draco. 

Feeling somewhat miserable, Draco got up and started wearing his trousers in silence. 

 _She is changing her mind._ Keeping his head bent, he started gathering Hermione’s clothes that were strewn all over the floor. He folded the garments carefully and put it on his bed neatly. Then he went to his linen closet, taking a piece of towel for her. 

Draco stepped in front of the bathroom door, feeling hesitant to knock. 

“Granger-” he called out. Hearing nothing from inside, he was beginning to worry. “I am coming in-” without waiting for a reply, he pushed the bathroom door with his shoulder. 

What greeted him made his heart freeze. 

He saw Hermione crying silently on the floor, hugging the luxurious throw around her body like a cocoon. 

_This is it. Nobody wants to be associated with a death eater. She is regretting all this. She is changing her mind._

Hurrying towards her, Draco held her in his arms and asked her urgently, “what happened?” 

“I am stupid,” Hermione sobbed. 

Despite feeling tendrils of dread choking his throat, Draco sat next to her and gather her into his arms. Pushing her curls behind her ear, he kissed her tear drenched cheek.

“You are not stupid. I can pull out your personal file from the company’s personnel cabinet and present the proof that you are not stupid.” Despite feeling the sense of foreboding that this would be the last moment he would embrace her this close, he tried cheering her up, “I can ask people from the Ministry to attest to your brilliant mind.” Hugging her close, he continued, “or I can fetch Headmistress McGonagall to come and hex you for thinking that you are stupid.” 

Chuckling darkly, she replied, “Professor McGonagall will hex you instead.” 

“Why is that?” 

“For bedding her Gryffindor cub,” she hugged him tight. 

“She can hex me all she wants, but I am not regretting having you on my bed.” 

Hermione stiffened. “Really?” 

Swallowing his dry throat, Draco looked down at her and confess, “I don’t regret having sex with you.” Then he smiled softly and whispered, “If you ask me to do it again, I will oblige happily.” 

Hermione beamed at him. Pushing her tears out of her eyes, she asked, “truly?”  

"Honest," 

Hugging Draco tight, Hermione said, "I was convinced that you regret having me." Pinching his shoulder, she continued, "you keep shielding yourself in front of me. I cannot help myself but second-guessing your every action."

 _I need to protect myself._ Draco smiled weakly at her. "I am sorry," he simply said. He kissed her forehead sweetly, then he intended to brush her curls off her cheek. Their gazes met. He saw her dark amber eyes glowed at him with affection and love.  

_Oh, Gods. She likes me. No. She loves me._

The realisation had him reeling with surprise. Gazing into her eyes, he confessed, "I love you."

Hermione blinked. 

"Oh, Draco-" she breathed. She captured his lips in a devouring kiss that both silenced his doubt and scepticism. 

Both of them were too far gone in their kisses that nothing existed except their realisation that they both were in love.


	11. Snooping Out

Hermione woke up with a start when she felt a warm hand circling her waist. The hand moved languidly over her waist towards her hips. Then a kiss fell between her shoulder blades. 

Slowly, she remembered the sweet confession in the bathroom and their frantic sex after. It was everything that she had imagined and more. 

_ Circe, he is a Slytherin sex God.  _

"I can hear you brain whirring." Draco whispered huskily. 

"That obvious?" 

"I can even feel it underneath my palm," he answered while running his palm along her outer thigh up towards her hips and waist. 

"Is that so.” Hermione chuckled then she leaned closer towards Draco. "And I can feel your brain thinking behind me. In fact, your body is  _ prodding  _ its intention, begging to be noticed.” Brushing her hands on Draco’s erection, she said, “and it is  _ hard  _ to miss.” 

Draco sputtered indignantly but moaned when he felt her hand was starting to caress him. 

"You are going to be the death of me." Draco moaned into Hermione's hair. 

Releasing his erection, Hermione turned her body so that she was facing him. 

Realising that Hermione was gazing intently at him, his face turned pink quickly. ”What is it?” 

“So, how does it feel to have your cherry popped?” 

Draco let out a strangled laugh. “Gods, witch. I don’t know whether I should answer it truthfully or treat it as a rhetorical question.”

"This talk about your virginity reminds me of a poem by Rudyard Kipling." 

"Rudyard who?" Draco tilted his head in confusion. 

"Rudyard Kipling. He is a muggle author." 

Draco grinned slyly, "a younger me used to find you exasperating. You, with your books and know-it-all attitude, it grated me to no end. But now I realise that my exasperation was not because you  _ infuriate _ me, but it was more due to me being attracted to you." 

_ Gods, Slytherins don't talk like this.  _ Draco blinked, then he cast his eyes away.

Equally astonished, Hermione did not reply to his sudden confession. She was too dumbstruck that she could not find any appropriate response.

Both of them were quiet. Draco felt disheartened. He expected her to tease him mercilessly at least. But to find her tongue tied made him want to recoil behind his occlumency shield. 

Suddenly feeling self conscious, Hermione turned her head towards the window. She noted that it must be late afternoon judging from the shadow from the windowsill. 

"We better get up now otherwise we will be stuck here until dinner," she said primly. Covering herself up using the throw that she found on the floor, she started gathering her clothes.

Draco nodded absently. His gaze followed Hermione as she struggled securing the throw around her body. 

“I… Uh, will use the bathroom.” Hermione stammered then she darted off towards the bathroom. 

Draco watched her go forlornly. Once the door clicked shut, he turned into his pillow and gave out a frustrated sigh. 

_ Stupid mouth. Prattle like a love sick Hufflepuff girl. _

_ Are you sure she is really into you?  _

_ Shut up.  _ Draco groaned.

Hermione pressed her body on the bathroom door. With a quick flick of her wrist, she made sure the door was bolted. Clutching the soft throw on her chest, she willed herself to calm down. 

Hearing Draco confessing his attraction towards her younger self was something that she had never imagined. She was convinced that he hated her then. 

To realise that the merciless taunting and bullying were mere confused attraction was rather sad. It saddened her not because both of them were denied the joy of innocent teenage attraction, but it saddened her because both of them were plagued by self consciousness, insecurities, shame, hatred and prejudice. 

It was sad that the war had robbed both of them their innocent childhood. 

Now that the war had ended, it was clear that blood status and blood supremacy were never been Voldemort's main aims. The truth was the Dark Lord was after power - pure absolute power. He wanted nothing less than undivided power to rule over the Wizarding World. 

In order to achieve that, he shredded the societal system to pieces. It was similar to what the muggle sociologist Barry Glassner coined as culture of fear, the concept where fear was provoked in the general public in order to rouse anxiety and emotional bias which then benefited a particular political goal. 

Hermione sniffed disdainfully. Voldemort had made pureblood families his pawns and muggleborns and muggles as his target. The war had cost the Wizarding Britain too much. 

She had seen how the Wizarding Britain had been struggling to recover after the war. Livelihood was hard and the economy crippled. Businesses were struggling and investment was at its lowest low. 

The ministry had valiantly trying to ensure the cogs and gears of the economic system running. But their drive to improve the economic and social condition within the wizarding Britain failed because they did not engage with the wizarding top one percent just because it was mostly comprising of the so called 'dark' purebloods with old money.

So entrenched with their prejudice, the Ministry had denied their participation into the post-war economy, forcing influential pureblood families to migrate outside of the wizarding Britain, bringing with them their massive capital. 

The Ministry was so fucked with light and dark prejudice that it felt like Voldemort was successful at imbuing his legacy of hate afterall.

Reflecting, it had never been Hermione's intention to work under Malfoy Holdings. 

The truth was, Hermione joined the company because she was petty. 

Hermione had only wanted a comeback - a chance to prove herself to St. Mungo's that Hermione Granger was right and they were wrong. 

The sad fact was she did not even realise that the Wizarding Britain was standing precariously on the cusp of a massive recession. 

She was childish in her own tantrum of self-righteousness.

Working next to Draco was such an eye opener. She had watched Draco made sacrifices after sacrifices for the company. He worked harder than any people that she knew. He was fighting for the cause alone. A cause to help the wizarding Britain steer away and recover from the impending recession. He did it alone and without recognition from people.

She swallowed and stared at the sun-streaked bathroom wall. Blinking her tears out of her eyes, she drew in her breaths.

_ I love you.  _

Hermione sniffled, feeling her heart bursting at its seams for the wizard. 

Getting hold of her emotions, Hermione quickly took a quick shower, then she donned her clothes and casted a simple glamour on her face. 

She went out of the room and saw Draco was already waiting for her. 

Noticing his wet hair, Hermione asked, "where did you take your shower?"

Chuckling, Draco answered teasingly, "don't tell me you believe that this is a one bathroom manor, Granger." 

Hermione grinned, trying to suppress her laugh. "How do we get out of the manor, Malfoy. At least I am correct assuming that this manor is connected with only one floo entry." 

Draco nodded and sighed. Then, he said hesitantly. "We have to make a run for it."

"What do you mean? Can't we just ask Mippy to apparate us to the main gate? Or to the receiving parlour at least?" 

"The thing is Mippy is rather busy with my mother right now, rearranging the furniture in the orangey."

"How about the rest of your elves? Can't we just ask them for help?"

"They received direct order from father to cook special food for mother without distraction, which I quote 'is important because Mistress really loves her food'. They were very adamant that they can't spare me a moment of their time."

"Your parents knew me being here?" 

"I don't think so." But Draco's expression showed he was not confident on his answer. 

Patting his hand reassuringly, Hermione grinned. "Alright then, show me the way." She grabbed her purse tightly, getting herself ready. 

Grabbing her arm, Draco said apologetically. "It must be odd for you that I am ready for our relationship to be made public but yet refuse to bring you to meet my parents." Gazing into her eyes, he added softly, "I hope that you understand. I am not ready to bring you to see them just yet. Our family owed you for what had happened to you here in this manor." 

"I understand." Squeezing his hand, she grinned at him mischievously. "So, where is the receiving parlour? Can we apparate there?" 

"No, we can't apparate in the manor. The anti-apparition is up for as long as I remember. Perhaps my ancestors believe that the Malfoy is a family with class and refinement and that apparating in our home is undignified."

Snorted, Hermione asked incredulously, "you are suggesting that you want to smuggle me out of your room to the receiving parlour and then both of us get the floo to my home?" 

"Yes, that is what I am suggesting." Draco smirked down at her. 

"Naughty young Master Malfoy," Hermione teased him playfully. 

Grinning widely now, Malfoy grabbed the doorknob and asked "ready?"

Squeezing his hand softly, Hermione nodded. Draco opened the door slowly then directed both of them quietly down the massive staircase, moving slowly towards the receiving parlour. Like miscreant children sneaking out of the house, both of them moved quietly from one alcove to another. 

As they came nearer to the receiving parlour, Hermione could hear voices from one of the rooms from their left. 

Draco turned towards her and whispered, "we run now." 

Feeling somewhat playful, Hermione pushed Draco into the alcove behind him. Then she stood on her tiptoes and snogged him quickly and sloppily.

Grabbing her waist, Draco let out a loud moan. 

Suddenly, the voices in the orangey stop talking. Both Draco and Hermione glanced towards each other in alarm. 

Mouthing 'run for it', Draco got out of the alcove and dragged Hermione behind him, pushing the door to the receiving parlour hard. 

"I am telling you dear, I heard something." Narcissa voice was heard getting louder. 

Hermione watched in alarm as she saw one of the doors behind her being pushed open. She scrambled quickly inside the receiving parlour. Then, Draco closed the door with a soft click. Pushing Hermione towards the fireplace, he took some floo powder from a big vase located next to the fireplace. 

Turning towards Hermione, Draco smiled mischievously before he swooped down, snogging her silly in front of the fireplace. 

Grinning down at her with his face flushed, Draco whispered, "that is for snogging me just now, you minx." 

A giggle broke out from Hermione's mouth. Realising her error, Hermione closed her mouth using her hands. 

"I'm telling you-" Narcissa's loud voice was heard from outside of the parlour door. 

Draco quickly threw the floo powder into the roaring fire and he jumped into the green fire, dragging Hermione behind him. 

Clutching Draco's waist, the last thing that Hermione saw was Narcissa stepping into the parlour. Their gazes met then Narcissa smiled widely before the green flames fully engulfing both Draco and Hermione, hurtling them into the floo network completely. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No confession from Hermione yet. Next chapter, add a little drama to shake things up a little. 
> 
> Muahaha
> 
>  
> 
> The Virginity by Rudyard Kipling
> 
> Try as he will, no man breaks wholly loose  
> From his first love, no matter who she be.  
> Oh, was there ever sailor free to choose,  
> That didn't settle somewhere near the sea?
> 
> Myself, it don't excite me nor amuse  
> To watch a pack o' shipping on the sea;  
> But I can understand my neighbour's views  
> From certain things which have occurred to me.
> 
> Men must keep touch with things they used to use  
> To earn their living, even when they are free;  
> And so come back upon the least excuse --  
> Same as the sailor settled near the sea.
> 
> He knows he's never going on no cruise --  
> He knows he's done and finished with the sea;  
> And yet he likes to feel she's there to use --  
> If he should ask her -- as she used to be.
> 
> Even though she cost him all he had to lose,  
> Even though she made him sick to hear or see,  
> Still, what she left of him will mostly choose  
> Her skirts to sit by. How comes such to be?
> 
> Parsons in pulpits, tax-payers in pews,  
> Kings on your thrones, you know as well as me,  
> We've only one virginity to lose,  
> And where we lost it there our hearts will be!


	12. Stupid Choice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, I have been a bad fanfiction writer. I am sorry.  
> I must admit, I do feel bad for not updating. I have the drafts written but I refuse to do the editing works. I have been spending my time polishing up my thesis and presentation slides, fidgetting and bothering my supervisor for my presentation date. Now that I know that the proposal presentation is being scheduled on the 27th, it makes me feel less guilty writing this Dramione piece instead of my thesis. I am happy that everything is settled-the thesis and the data is clear, and the presentation is waiting to be presented confidently (cough) in front of the examiners. Lets us celebrate by updating this chapter. 
> 
> Yay for me! Yay for us!

From the moment Hermione stepped foot at Malfoy Holdings Monday morning, she could sense that her morning was going to be hard. She felt the tell-tale tendrils of incoming headache as every eye were trained on her when she made her way out of the massive fireplace into the receiving foyer. 

Every person living in the Wizarding World now know that Hermione Bloody Granger is having a relationship with the infamous Bad Boy Draco Malfoy. 

_Damn the wizarding world for their thirst for wild gossips._

Hermione squeaked in surprise as she felt somebody brushed her side. Too deep into her thought that she did not even realise Draco had gotten out of the fireplace and went straight to stand beside her. 

“Good morning Mr Malfoy,” greeted the guard who was manning the floo entrance. Hermione frowned towards the smiling wizard then she glared towards Draco who was standing too close to her. 

Draco nodded at the security absentmindedly. Holding Hermione’s hand, he gazed down at her and smiled. That small gesture drew oohs and ahhs from the small crowd near the entryway, signalling that both of them were being watched. The silly crowd was clearly swooning by the small gesture. 

Hermione could tell what was on their minds as they stare at her. _Oh, it is true that they are in a serious relationship! They are flooing in together. They must have spent time together the whole weekend. Look! Our snarky boss touches her. They are getting physical!_

Hermione gritted her teeth, trying to suppress her embarrassment as all eyes were on them both. She could feel her magical core was tingling in awareness and that made her deranged with anxiety. 

Both of them had spent the whole weekend cooped up in her home. Last night, Draco had decided he wanted to stay the night, which Hermione had agreed enthusiastically. She had basically thrown caution to the wind, only realising belatedly what it meant to their relationship by having him spending the night at her place like that. 

She had spent half of the morning hyperventilating in the bathroom upon noticing a bag of Draco’s cloths on her upholstered storage bench at the end of her bed. It did not help ease her anxiety having the whole debacle of him flooing in after her and holding her like that in public. She assumed Draco would floo in straight to his own private fireplace instead of to the company common fireplace. 

Hermione narrowed her gaze towards the still smiling Draco, feeling angry but somehow giddy upon meeting his soft gaze. Then she whispered urgently, “I thought you would wait for a few minutes so that we don’t draw attention.” 

Draco lifted his eyebrows and whispered back, “I have waited long enough so that we don’t collide on our way out.” He placed his hand on her back, ushering her towards the lift bay. 

Ignoring the onlookers, Hermione pressed on, “you can floo directly to your private floo. You don’t have to use the company’s common fireplace. I would not feel offended if you go straight to your office.”

“I thought-“ the rest of the words felt like a large clump in his throat.

 _I thought it would be nice to walk you to your office._  

Draco felt his back stiffen upon realising Hermione refusal to be seen walking with him. Walking stiffly next to her, he tried valiantly to temp down his disappointment. 

_Of course she does not want to be seen with you publicly like that._

Draco's insecurities were eating him up. Drawing in fortifying breaths, he tried calming himself down.

Ushering her inside an unoccupied lift, he turned and pushed the button to the lower ground floor. Then he frowned when he saw the crowd that was gawking at them unabashedly. Apparently they were still shellshock seeing ‘the big boss and his girlfriend going to work together’ that they forget to get into their lifts, causing a big bottle neck in front of the lift bay. 

The lift door closed silently, leaving them both feeling disturbed by being observed openly. Closing his eyes, he drew in shuddering breaths.

_Gods, avada me right now._

Draco felt Hermione drew closer. Then he felt her hand touching his hand slowly. 

“Are you alright?” She asked hesitantly.  

Glancing down, Draco saw her brows furrowed with concern. 

“I am alright. I did not realise that it would be this dreadful. I thought-” Draco was lost for words. He felt his throat constricted. Sighing, he stared solemnly ahead. 

“I appreciate that you are willing to accompany me to my office. I am floored.” Hermione squeezed his wrist softly, “I am not being irritated at you. I am irritated because I am not used to being watched by people like this.” 

That confession drew Draco's attention back to Hermione. Noticing Draco’s confused expression, Hermione quickly added, “I know what you are thinking. Yes, I am aware that I should be used to this kind of attention by now. Being part of the golden trio, a war veteren and brightest witch of her age, I should not be overwhelmed by the crowd.” Gazing into his grey eyes, Hermione confessed, “Frankly, I can never get used to the public's attention. It makes me feel self conscious."

Slowly Draco's facade changed from solemn to playful. “Receiver of Order of Merlin, first class,” he replied. 

"I beg your pardon?"

“You forgot to include Order of Merlin, first class.” 

Feeling her face cracking with a wide smile, Hermione nudge his elbow playfully, “don’t forget Snape’s famous insufferable know-it-all moniker.” 

“Or Witch Weekly’s The Frumpiest Witch,” Draco chimed in playfully and that got Hermione pinching him hard on his side. 

A loud ping signalled their arrival to the lower ground. Both of them stopped teasing and they walked silently towards her lab. Both were aware of the need for privacy, noticing the eyes that were watching their every step. Getting into the lab, Draco stood awkwardly in the middle of the lab while watching Hermione placing her purse on the side table. Then she turned towards him, smiling shyly while fidgeting with the lapel of her black robe.   

An uncharacteristic silence ensued with both of them watching each other, unsure of what to do or say now that the playful jibe had ended. 

“Hermione, I need you to check the calculation I have sent you last-” Mr Timple barged in the opened door. He stopped short behind Draco, almost knocking Draco over. Balancing the folders that were teetering to crash down onto the floor with his wand, Mr Timple started to scold the person that he ran into but he stopped himself upon noticing the person he almost knocked over was Draco. Mr Timple's eyes went wide as saucers, apparently he was still affected by his disastrous presentation that he still feel intimidated by Draco’s presence.  

Draco turned slowly towards the now trembling Mr Timple and drawled, “It seems that knocking on the door before coming in has become somewhat unnecessary in this company.” Hermione watched in amusement as she saw Mr Timple blanched and he took a few steps back as if avoiding an invisible whip. 

“I- ah, I’m sorry for barging in Mr Draco.” Then Mr Timple darted towards Hermione’s table. Placing the folders on the table, he stammered his request for Hermione to check his work. Then he threw Draco a weak smile but his face turned deathly pale when he saw Draco scowled his displeasure at him. Apologizing profusely, Mr Timple darted out of the room as quickly as his quivering legs could muster. 

Draco heard Hermione chuckle behind him. He turned and narrowed his gaze towards her.

“Care to share what you find so funny?” Draco drawled with the same tone. 

Noticing the naughty glint in Draco’s eyes despite his intimidating drawl, Hermione smiled, “you don’t have to be so harsh towards poor Mr Timple.”

“I am still irritated with him.” 

“He did not mean to barge in. The door was obviously opened, so he went straight in.” 

“Reflecting on his stunt during our last meeting and his past behaviour towards you, I come to the conclusion that I need to keep a wary eye on him.” 

Hermione moved towards Draco while casting her door close using her wand, “Reflection is a very ponderous question isn't it?” Standing in front of him, Hermione continued with a smile, “it is wondering about how well and how bad things went or will go; how bad or good a person is - such a trying undertaking. I wonder-” 

Hermione did not finish her musing before Draco swooped down, snogging her senseless. Then he stepped back, smiling appreciatively at Hermione’s swollen lips and rosy complexion. 

“Such a bossy witch.” Draco smirked when he saw Hermione started to sputter a reply. Winking mischievously towards Hermione, he turned and opened the door quickly. Casting a last look towards slightly disheveled Hermione, he chuckled appreciatively. 

He turned and strode towards the lift bay. On his way there, he threw a hard glare towards a group of researchers that were loitering near the water dispenser. Then he marvel at how fast the group disperse with each researchers scampering towards their respective labs and workstations.  

*****

Hermione was alone as Draco had went to Cairngorm for the whole week with an entourage of senior executives and contractors for the installation ceremony for the new potion factory there. The new factory was the jewel of Cairngorm as it was the biggest building there where it was intended to provide a source of employment for the werewolves sanctuary around the area. Malfoy Holdings had spent galleons in its investment money for the factory. Watching the pack winning the bid and building their own sustainable economic ecosystem made Hermione proud of Draco’s choice retracting their bid for the initiative. Instead of helping the werewolves brewing the wolfsbane potion, they actually opening up an opportunity for the werewolves to start their own economic venture. It was expected that the Cairngorm company will be catering for international demand if the initiative was successful. 

Hermione had owled Ginny of the success of their Cairngorm veture and that Draco would not be around for a week because of the project. Hence, she was not surprised when she received a floo call from gleeful Ginny on Friday evening, inviting her to attend a dinner at Grimmauld Place on Saturday evening. 

Ginny had warned her that she had also invited Ron and Lavender to dinner.

Hermione cringed as the flames crackle loudly with the amount of movement Ginny's head made. "I will be there Ginny, don't you worry." 

"You better be because Ron was ‘blue in the face’ when he heard the news."

When Hermione asked how did Ginny get the vivid visual impression, Ginny's answer was a short one, "Lavender of course." 

"Lavender, huh." Hermione mused. She had become fond of the witch despite her betrayal. It was clear that she loved Ron more than Hermione would ever be. Afterall, true love will always find a way. To continue being in a relationship with Ron would be a selfish thing to do. It not only made both Hermione and Ron miserable, but it also made Lavender’s life miserable too. That realisation had made Hermione forgive them. In turn, forgiving them made her feel better. Both Hermione and Ron had their closure. The breakup knocked some sense into their heads, coming to terms that what they had was an infatuation instead of the real thing.  

Hermione admitted that Lavender was perfect for Ron. He had retired from professional Quidditch at the request of the very pregnant Lavender a few years back. Hermione was sure that she would never be able to persuade Ron to do exactly that if she was in Lavender’s position. But yet, Lavender managed to do that. She boosted Ron’s confidence and kept encouraging him to improve. 

Ron, instead of becoming a popular Quidditch player, he had become Chudley Cannon team manager, replacing Ragmar Dorkins who had finally retired from Quidditch. Ron being an excellent strategist had paved the way for Chudley Cannon within British and Irish Quidditch League standings to be on their way to a championship appearance. Lavender, of course preened under the limelight, looking as glamorous as ever befitting the image of the wife of the most highly paid Quidditch manager in the English Isle. Frankly, Ron flourished with having Lavender by his side. 

“So, how is the relationship so far?” Ginny asked through the floo, breaking Hermione’s musing. 

“Nothing has changed. We are still working together splendidly. Everybody at the company treated it as a ticket for Malfoy being less snarky. But they are wrong, of course.” 

“Did you receive any angry howler? Some people might find the idea of you cozying up with a Malfoy as unsavoury.” Worry was clearly etched all over Ginny’s face.

“Strangely no, I have not received any howler or hate letter yet. It seems like people like the idea of me and Malfoy together.”

Ginny raised her eyebrows in surprise. 

“It is true! I wonder if the gossip about us being written in a positive light is the main reason for such positive feedback. It gives rise to an understanding of the construction of collective social response towards critical and sensitive issues. Messages if being disseminated correctly through proper channel-” Hermione realised she had started rambling when Ginny cleared her throat loudly.

“It is a good thing, no? We don’t need angry people to complicate things, do we?” Ginny smiled through the green flames encouragingly. 

“I guess you are right.” Hermione sighed, “The last thing that I need is a horde of angry witches and wizards barging through Malfoy Holdings demanding for a breakup.” Hermione shuddered. “I was anxious at first of how we will handle the relationship professionally. But I am surprised that we can manage our professional conduct accordingly at the workplace.” The last sentence made Hermione bit her tongue as she remembered their quick shag in Draco’s office after the Werewolf Initiative meeting with Cairngorms werewolves pack leader on Thursday afternoon. 

They had been in a relationship for more than five months now. At first, Hermione was anxious of what people might say about the relationship. Will her ethics and professional conduct being questioned by her colleagues? Will the public at large see her as a manipulative gold digger for snaring the famous eligible bachelor of all Wizarding Britain? She had imagined hundreds of scenarios where she was being confronted because of the relationship. Yet, no negative remark had been thrown at her. People reactions were surprisingly accomodating and supportive of the relationship. Harry’s reaction towards the news also came as a surprise for Hermione. He accepted the relationship like he had expected it to happen ages ago. Then, she went for a few dinners with Draco’s parents at the manor and she had been received warmly by them too. 

To realise that people were actually happy for their relationship felt somehow anticlimactic. It made her feel jittery with nerves, expecting something bad will happen in the near future.  

“Don’t worry about it,” Ginny said encouragingly. “All you need to think about for the time being is on how to broach the topic to Ron.” She snickered deviously, “kudos to Lavender for keeping the relationship a secret from Ron. Gods know, if Ron heard of the relationship when the news just came out, I am sure he would grab the fastest broomstick that he could find and flew from Ireland to London in order to save you from Malfoy. Being the harebrained hero-bless that brother of mine, I am sure that is exactly what he will do. My suggestion is you just tell us the truth.” 

“What truth?” Hermione asked Ginny, panicked that Ginny knew about the negotiated terms of their relationship. 

“Well, you have fallen in love, silly.” Ginny laughed coquettishly. 

“Yeah, that…” Hermione cringed but laughed nervously along. Ginny who was oblivious of Hermione discomfort said her farewell, reminding Hermione of the dinner. 

Ending the floo call, Hermione sat heavily on her sofa. Staring pensively into the fire, she blinked a few times, willing herself not to cry. Then she rubbed her face slowly, confused by her own warring feelings. Hermione groaned. 

_I have fallen in love. There is no denying there, that I have fallen in love._

_But you have yet to tell him of your feelings. Why?_

_Malfoys don’t do love. He may say he loves me now but what if he wakes up from his infatuation and realise that he doesn't love me anymore? I can’t bear the heartbreak._

_Hence not telling him what you feel is the ultimate solution for avoiding heartbreak?_

_Yes._

_Brightest witch of her age indeed._

Feeling miserable, Hermione got up and went to her bedroom slowly. Throwing herself on her bed, she let her tears spill freely. Grabbing Draco’s pillow and hugging it close to her chest, she sobbed herself to sleep.


	13. I am Okay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been a while. You must be wondering what I have been up to. To be honest with you, I have been quite busy. I have passed my presentation and I have done my correction in under two weeks. Now I am getting ready to start my fieldwork. Phew, these past few months were hectic! 
> 
> By the way, I am posting this without editing. Hopefully, there are no typos and errors. 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

Dinner at Grimmauld Place always a noisy affair. With two children under three years old, the house was alight with the sound of children playing and laughing. It did not help that Ginny was a loud parent, screeching at rambunctious James every now and then. The bleak dark magic aura of the Grimmauld Place that could not seem to stop permeating through its walls during the war had long gone, replaced by the homey feelings of wholesomeness. 

“You are torturing me, Ginny,” hissed Hermione while passing Ginny a bottle of elf-made wine. 

Scrunching her face in frustration, Ginny sighed dramatically. “Really, Mione? I am torturing you? Do I have to remind you that we have thousands of wizards available in the Wizarding Britain to choose from? But no, you instead have chosen that one wizard that Ron despises most to be your boyfriend.”

Grabbing the closest cup which happened to be a dainty teacup, Ginny poured the expensive wine into it. “If I don’t know you better, I will assume that you have purposely chosen to be in a relationship with Malfoy as a front to annoy Ron.” Slurping unladylike into her teacup, Ginny continued, “but I know you.” Lifting her empty teacup towards Hermione and turning in upside down, Ginny drew a big heart in the air.

Ginny smiled mischievously, “I know that you love him. You always do. You said you don’t like him, but you resigned from your dream job at St. Mungo to go work with him. Then you follow him everywhere, working for him as a slave.” Pausing a moment, Ginny rolled her eyes dramatically then continued, “Well, more like a well-paid slave.” 

“I did not resign. St. Mungo fired me. Gave me the boot on my arse. Plus, I am not his well-paid slave. Well-paid, yes. Slave, no.” Hermione countered. 

Nodding her head repeatedly while trying to pour another shot, Ginny was clearly not listening.

Frustrated, Hermione sighed loudly. Ron was clearly restraining himself from confronting her the whole night. She could see Lavender reigning Ron’s outbursts during dinner with a subtle nudge on Ron’s knee and sometimes a not subtle nudge on his elbow. Being restrained on a tight leash by Lavender like that had made Ron not trying to broach the sore subject at all during dinner. They had in fact, a very nice dinner. 

But somehow, knowing that Ron will eventually confront her regarding it tonight made Hermione’s skin prickled with stress. 

Spelling the plates clean wandlessly, Hermione let Ginny levitate the plates into the kitchen cabinet. 

“It is not that bad. The whole reason for having this dinner tonight is as a window for both of you to come clean. Both of you need closure. I say, a clean-cut on one of your rotten limbs.” Ginny made an enthusiastic chopping sign. Grimacing, Ginny continued, “well, you clearly have your closure, what with Ron marrying Lavender. But Ron clearly hasn't. So, it is only fair that both of you sit down and settle this once and for all. A clean-cut on one of his rotten limbs then.” 

Rubbing her face slowly while ignoring Ginny’s theatrics, Hermione answered defeatedly, “you are right, Ginny.”.” 

“Of course I am right! I am always right.” Ginny started walking out of the kitchen. Without glancing towards the sulking Hermione, Ginny continued with a pleading tone, “talk to him." Then Ginny added darkly, "if he is being difficult, just bat-boogey hex him. He will come around somehow.” 

Following Ginny out of the kitchen towards the living room, Hermione tried her best to keep a neutral face. 

Meeting Ron’s gaze, Hermione motioned him to start following her. At first, Ron refused but wIth a soft nudge from Lavender, Ron stood and went towards Hermione. Hermione smiled appreciatively towards the beautiful witch. Lavender winked at her then she turned her attention towards Hugo, her two years old cherubic toddler who was shaking her knees asking for her attention on something that he and James had built using the enchanted blocks set on the coffee table. 

Hermione turned and walked slowly toward the library. She knew that Ron was right behind her as she could hear the soft thud of his footsteps following her. Opening the library door, she went inside and let Ron slip inside behind her. 

Turning her body facing him, Hermione greeted him coolly, “Hullo, Ron.” 

“Mione,” Ron said gruffly, not meeting her gaze. 

“I know you have something you are dying to say to me the whole night. Spill it.” Hermione did not mean for the words to be said harshly like that, but by Merlin’s beard, she refused to start the conversation in a submissive tone as if she was the guilty party. 

“Right-” Ron tried valiantly to form his words but he failed miserably. Grunting in frustration, he moved backwards until his back hit the door with a soft thud. 

Hermione almost expected Ron to bolt out of the library but instead, Ron started talking with downcast eyes. “If you decide that being with Malfoy is a good idea to get on my nerves, no, it is not working.” 

“Me being in a relationship with Malfoy is not a show to get to your nerves, Ron.” Hermione answered scathingly. She felt annoyed. _How dare he assume that she would want to get back to him._ Folding her hands on her chest defensively, she frowned at him. 

Ron glared at her pointedly. His blue eyes were fiery cold azure blue when her eyes met his. Hermione’s heart skipped a beat upon watching Ron’s fiery blue glare directed towards her like that. To be honest with herself, Ron was an attractive wizard. His eyes was one of her favourite things about Ron. Hermione had always loved how his blue eyes would change shade depending on his moods. His eyes would have a glint of cerulean blue when he was up with mischief, turning mellow aquamarine when he was rested and blown Prussian blue with his pupils dilated when he was in his throes of passion on top of her. _What?_  

Instead of gazing into Ron's eyes, Hermione turned her gaze towards the doorknob behind him. _Now, that's better._ Hermione felt a blush started spreading on her neck. She scolded herself inwardly for reminiscing on their broken relationship. Now is not the time for that piece of shite. She was not in the mood to be nostalgic in front of an angry Ron. 

“It is not a show you say?” Ron scowled. “If other wizards, muggle even - yes, I will believe you. But, we are talking about the ferret here. And you expect me to believe you?” 

Feeling frustrated, Hermione squared her shoulder, trying to look physically intimidating. With harsh voice, Hermione commanded, “Ronald, stop this childish behaviour this instance.” She knew that Ron would falter because it always worked when she did the intimidating stance when confronting an irate Ron.

True enough, Ron blinked and frowned deeply. Closing his eyes, he scrunched his face in frustration. He drew his fingers through his red hair, tousling it. Then, Ron gazed towards Hermione defeatedly. 

Hermione’s heart skipped a beat upon seeing him gazing at her softly like that. She bit her lips hard. True, that he was now another woman’s husband, but Ron was her ex-boyfriend. Regardless of how ugly their break-up was, Ron would always have a small piece of her heart. Although Hermione was not harbouring romantic feelings towards Ron anymore, she just could not help herself to melt a little. Ron was her first love after all.

“You expect me to believe that, Mione?” Ron asked her softly. His eyes were pleading her to tell him the truth. 

“It is not a show,” Hemione answered. She saw Ron heaved a sigh of relief. She moved a few steps towards Ron. Then she took his hands into hers. “Why are you upset?” Hermione took the opportunity to gaze deeply into his eyes. She watched in fascination as his eyes swirled with a hint of electric blue due to his restraint emotion. 

“Because it is the ferret. I-” 

Squeezing his hands, Hermione gazed into Ron’s eyes. “The truth, Ron,” she pleaded. 

Pulling Hermione into a tight embrace, Ron drew in a shuddering breath. Hermione hugged him back, relishing the feeling of being in his embrace. Kissing her temple, Ron whispered, “I care for you, Mione. If being in a relationship with the ferret is a way to get to me, I implore you to stop doing it. I am a married man. I love my wife deeply, and I-” 

Pushing out of his embrace, Hermione cocked her head. “What do you mean?” 

Brushing her errant hair behind her ear, Ron answered after a few moments of hesitation, “I keep asking myself, what makes you get into a relationship with him? Is it because you want petty revenge on me? Do you still want to be with me?” 

Sputtering indignantly, Hermione punched Ron’s shoulder hard. “It is never about you, Ronald.” 

Smiling down towards her, Ron said softly, “I am glad.” His shoulder began to relax. Then he shrugged, “Gods know how worried I am imagining that you are still in love with me, purposely snaring the ferret as a way of getting me back.”

“Again, Ron. It is never about you. Furthermore, the world does not revolve around you, you know.” Hermione scoffed. It never crossed her mind that Ron would assume that she wanted him back. 

Ron clearly was not insulted. He chuckled, “the world does revolve around me. Lavender made sure of that.” Gathering her into his arms again, Ron asked hesitantly, “you are with Malfoy because you really like him? Not because of some perverted agreement between you two?” 

Hermione shot Ron a perplexed look. She was shocked that Ron was too perceptive. Even though the statement was being stated as a jest, it was too close to the truth that it started making Hermione fret. Getting out of his embrace, Hermione turned and sat on one of the sofas. After a few moments, Hermione answered meekly, refusing to make eye contact with the wizard, “Malfoy loves me.”

Ron stood in front of Hermione. Then he knelt down to her eye level. “Malfoy loves you?” 

Hermione nodded slowly, still refusing to meet Ron’s gaze.  

Ron scoffed. “He tormented you. He called you names, Mione. And now, you expect me to believe that everything is fine and it is all water under the bridge between you two?”

“Everything is fine, Ron.” 

“If you really believe that he loves you, you will not hesitate to throw the fact to my face, Mione.” Ron took her hands again and balled them into his larger hands. “Don’t let yourself run in circles, Mione. Be sure of your real feelings towards that ferret.” Ron scowled, “and his feelings towards you.” Bringing her hands towards his lips, he kissed her knuckles softly, “You said that life does not revolve around me. Yes, it is true that life does not revolve around me. But remember, Malfoy may stick around now, he may also ignore you later-because life simply doesn’t revolve around you too.” 

Hermione’s breath hitched. Willing herself not to cry, she closed her eyes slowly. Pushing her head forward, she rested her forehead on Ron’s. 

“Unless Malfoy is like Lavender, he will say the world indeed revolves around you,” Ron said teasingly. 

That comment made Hermione chuckle. “I love you, Ron,” Hermione blurted. 

Ron cringed. Realising Ron’s discomfort, Hermione punched his shoulder teasingly, “I love you like a friend, you git. A really good friend.” 

“Almost makes my heart stop beating for a while there.” He drew in a shuddering breath. 

“Is it too horrible an experience being with me that you cannot entertain the thought of me being in love with you again?” Hermione asked him, her tone a bit loud for her liking. 

Ron shook his head hastily. “Don’t get me wrong Mione. I love you then and I love you still. But we are not fated to be together.” 

Understanding his sentiment, Hermione grinned at him. “Round peg in a square hole.” 

“Yes, a round peg in a square hole we both are.” Then, Ron pinched her nose teasingly. That drew another punch from Hermione. 

“Ow, Lavender never do this to me,” Ron whined while rubbing his sore shoulder.

“Be glad that I am not Lavender,” Hermione answered simply. 

Upon hearing her reply, Ron gave out a loud guffaw. Then, he squeezed her hands softly. “I wish you all the happiness in the world, Mione. Please guard your heart. I know you tend to give your whole heart out to bastards,” Ron winced at his own words, obviously thinking of his betrayal on their previous relationships. Ron continued, “make sure him, whoever he will be-and I am not specifically referring to that ferret, mind you-to love you more than you love him. Until then, you will realise that your love is actually boundless.”

Hermione felt her heart burst with regards to the lanky wizard in front of her. She smiled softly at him. “Thanks, Ron,” she whispered in a choked voice. Then she kissed his cheek affectionately.  

“Everything for my beloved ex-girlfriend,” Ron said with a big grin, obviously glad the stress of an ugly confrontation had finally passed. 

"Shall we go now? Being alone with you made me uncomfortable. I don't want Lavender to accuse us of having an affair." Hermione said teasingly. 

"Good idea," Ron acquiescence.  

Both of them were almost out of the library door when they heard a loud crash in the kitchen. Glancing at each other worriedly, they dashed towards the kitchen only to gape from the kitchen entryway at the commotion that was happening in the big kitchen space.

Ginny’s porcelain decorations that were on display near the sink were now broken all over the kitchen door. Hugo, Ron’s cherubic two years old was riding Harry’s old Firebolt, knocking everything on the kitchen counter down onto the floor. James who was standing precariously on the edge of the kitchen counter was clapping excited at Hugo. James enthusiastic encouragement drove Hugo to go even higher. Thrilled that Hugo could go even higher, James started dancing his version of a happy dance on the kitchen counter. With a swish of his hands, he accidentally knocked Ginny’s precious Ringwald Bernardaud Limoges off its display rack. 

Hermione watched in horror as the beautiful plates hurtled towards the floor. She expected the plates to hit the floor and smashed into pieces but she was momentarily bewildered when the plates stopped mid-air. 

“Oh, Gods. What is happening here?” Hermione whipped her head behind her and saw Mrs Weasley with her wand out, levitating the plates away from the still dancing James. With a smooth flick of her wand, the plates were deposited onto the kitchen table. 

Ginny, who was standing behind her mother, shook her head slowly. She smiled defeatedly at her mother. “Honestly Mum, I don't know.” Then Ginny moved swiftly towards James, catching him by his waist then placing him safely on her hips. Then, with a twist of Ron’s wand, Hugo’s broom was halted midair. Grabbing the struggling toddler who was starting to violently shake the hovering broom, Ginny hauled him unceremoniously onto her shoulder, eliciting an excited squeal from him. Then she took both children towards Mrs Weasley, half dragging James who was valiantly trying to wriggle out of his mother’s embrace. 

Once both boys were safely deposited onto the floor away from the mess, both of them darted towards their grandmother excitedly. Tsking with disapproval, Mrs Weasly whisked both children out of the kitchen, telling them off for the mess that they had caused. After saluting his sister who was standing stock-still in the middle of a messy kitchen, Ron went out of the kitchen quickly, apparently eager to escape Ginny's probable wrath.  

“Kreacher,” Ginny called out calmly. 

With a pop, the old house-elf apparated in the middle of the kitchen. Seemingly unperturbed by the mess, Kreacher bowed deeply towards Ginny. 

“Kreacher, please help me clean this mess,” ordered Ginny with a defeated tone. Scrunching her face with disgust, she turned towards Hermione, “children, huh?” 

“Gee, Ginny. How you can keep up with all these, I don’t have any idea.” Hermione said in a slow voice, obviously still trying to come to terms on what she had just witnessed.

“The perks of having this old guy with me. He saves me from parenting headaches every single time.” Ginny turned towards Kreacher, “thank you Kreacher.”  

Kreacher’s ears perked up upon hearing Ginny’s appreciation. He bowed deeply again. Then he looked around him with an amused expression plastered all over his face. “Madam boy teach his little cousin flying, I see.” With a dark chuckle, he snapped his fingers and the mess was cleared and the plates were repaired instantaneously. Still standing on the entryway, Hermione gaped upon watching the old house-elf’s impressive magic. 

Ginny sighed. Rubbing her face slowly, she asked Kreacher, “what do you mean Kreacher? James tried teaching Hugo flying?” 

Kreacher who was busy levitating the repaired plates answered Ginny’s question dismissively. “Kreacher locked the broom closet because young master keeps asking Kreacher to hand him the broom.”

Scowling, he continued, “Kreacher elf magic cannot contain the youngling accidental magic. Must be the little one’s magic that break Kreacher’s broom closet wards.” 

The frown on Ginny’s face was replaced instantaneously by a wide grin. Turning towards the still shellshocked Hermione, Ginny exclaimed happily, “did you hear him? Hugo’s first accidental magic!” Chortling with delight, Ginny hugged her precious plates happily. Placing the plates back on the table, Ginny looked around her and smiled upon noticing that her kitchen was no longer messy. Then she nodded her appreciation towards Kreacher. Kreacher cast his rare smile towards her and apparated out of the kitchen with a loud pop. 

Ginny turned and grabbed Hermione's elbow, half-dragging her towards the living room. Watching Ginny skipping happily in front of her made her feel bewildered at how an act of accidental magic was deemed as a celebrated event in the wizarding world. Well, it may be a precious point of one's life considering that magic was their way of life and being able to be part of that way of life was something that should be celebrated. 

_No wonder purebloods are defensive towards their way of life. The thought of losing one’s magic is so horrid that wizard kinds are willing to preserve everything magical in order to have some semblance of control over their acquisition of magic. That also explains why purebloods follow the likes of Voldemort despite the cost of the vocation demands._

Shuddering at her train of thoughts, Hermione took a seat near the fireplace. She smiled while watching Lavender fuss over Hugo and James, checking for cuts. Then he watched Ron beaming fondly at his wife. Smiling at the happy couple, she felt her heart burst with happiness for them both.

Then, Hermione drew her attention towards Ginny who was talking animatedly at everybody, informing them that the small toddler had just had his first accidental magic. 

“Shredding Kreacher’s magic he did!” Ginny exclaimed excitedly. The living room exploded with excitement. Hermione’s head buzzed with exhilaration upon watching the happiness that unfurled. Her grin blew into a big smile upon watching Harry hugged Hugo tightly, kissing the child’s cheek with a loud smack. James who was holding onto his father’s knee nudged Hugo to come to him which elicited a loud squeal from the cherubic child to be set free from Harry’s embrace. Hugo, with all his innocence, always looked up to James, always following him around like a puppy, copying whatever James did with more mess than what the older child could manage to create. Hermione could sense that both children were ecstatic that their latest mischief was left forgotten.

Hermione shook her head slowly. _Th_ _e start of The Marauder Junior is happening now. In the future, if Ron and Harry come to me complaining of their child errand behaviours, I will gleefully remind them of this, which is the catalyst for the start of the induction of their mischief._

Hermione’s mind drew towards Draco. She chuckled darkly when she imagined Lucius smacking Draco with his walking stick if Lucius ever caught Draco almost breaking his mother’s expensive plates collection. Draco was always so careful with his things, making sure everything was in order, never to be careless with things that he owned. To think that a rich man like him would be scrupulous with things that he could easily buy and replace made Hermione wonder of his perceived views on materialism. It must be interesting discussing that with him, considering he was born rich.

Hermione drew her attention back towards the occupants of the room. The adults were chattering excitedly about their own accidental magic while both children were excited that they would be having a sleepover at the Burrow, making them more exuberant than usual.

Later that night, the jovial atmosphere changed into a sombre mood. “Not that I don’t love my child, Mom. But I swear I feel like I want to tear my hair out with the amount of mischief James can get himself into.” Ginny sighs. Handing Mrs Weasley the children's overnight bags, Ginny hugged her mom tightly. “I just don’t know what I would do without you, mom. If one child is this crazy, I can’t imagine how you keep our house standing with the weight of mischief eight children could carry.” 

“Oh, Ginny. You will get used to it. It will always get better when they get older.” Mrs Weasley gave her only daughter a tight hug back. Then she turned into Lavender and hugged her equally tighter.

“You will get used to it. Give it time,” she said to Lavender, patting the pretty blonde on her back. 

Hermione watched silently from the sofa, feeling somewhat melancholic watching Mrs Weasley fuss over the young women. Hermione missed her parents. She had obliviated them and sent them off to Australia during the war. When the war had ended, she went to Australia to get them back. But both of them had passed away in a car crash a few weeks prior. Having lost her parents made her feeling numb whenever she observed the way Mr and Mrs Weasley show their affection towards their children. 

"Bye auntie Mione," James exclaimed excitedly from her left. Hermione threw her attention towards the excited toddler, noticing his ragged plushy broomstick toy tucked under his right armpit. The toy was from George for James' first birthday. The toy was so worn-out that it had lost its shape. Now, the toy had not looked like a broomstick at all but rather phallic instead. It always drew out naughty laughter from George whenever the Weasleys had lunch together at the Burrow. George had exclaimed once, "I never expect this but admittedly, that is the best purchase that I have ever done!" Ginny was not impressed and that got George a hard smack at the back of his head.

Fighting a burst of laughter from bubbling out, Hermione replied, "goodbye, James. Don't forget to send my regards to everybody at the Burrow." 

"Okay, Auntie Mione." Then he skipped towards grandmother. Hugo watched James sleepily from his mother’s embrace. Then he looked at Hermione and waved. 

Hermione felt her heart squeeze with happiness watching the adorable scene in front of her. 

After hugging Hermione with a tight embrace, Mrs Weasley bid everybody goodbye. With the swirl of emerald green, she was gone to The Burrow with James and Hugo.

Once the green smoke was cleared, Ginny turned towards both Hermione and Lavender. She lifted her eyebrows suggestively. “Now that the kids are gone to The Burrow, and the men are at The Leaky Cauldron, we women should start doing something crazy!” Half dragging Lavender with her, Ginny exclaimed, “tonight, I will drink more wine, I will dance and I will go wild!” 

Lavender cringed. “Honestly Ginny, you should take care of your youth more. Stop drinking so much, you will make your skin dry.” Lavender said primly. 

“Right. That is a sound advice if I am the beauty queen of the Quidditch club. But as you know, I am not the beauty queen of the Quidditch club, I am a Quidditch player. Hence, taking care of my beauty is the last item on my list." Patting Lavender on her shoulder, Ginny continued, "I understand you should maintain your reputation as the Quidditch hot mama. I concede, no excessive drinking and no dancing."

"But you-” Ginny pointed her fingers towards Hermione accusingly. “What is your excuse for not participating with me for a night of revel?” 

Hermione watched as Lavender shook her head furtively. “I need to get back home early because Malfoy will be home from Cairngorm later. His owled earlier today informing that his schedule will be cleared after 10 o’clock.” 

“Ah, you lovebirds!” Ginny wailed dramatically. Then she threw her arms around Hermione, “can’t you just stay the night. Sod Malfoy off! He can jerk off with the smell of you if he wants. He does not need you to be there to help him with it. You have to stay here, Mione.”

Hermione shot Lavender a pleading look. Understanding Hermione desperation, Lavender leapt to the rescue. “Instead of going crazy, I suggest we have a girly night in! I have my portable facial sets in my luggage. We can have a nice relaxing facial in the parlour instead.” 

Ginny perked up. “Facial you mean? Your famous facial routine?” Ginny asked Lavender, obviously interested. 

Lavender puffed, “of course. As the owner of the famous Bewitching Beauty Spa products, it is an insult for me not to pack my famous facial sets everywhere I go.” 

Ginny squealed happily. “That is more like it!” Then she turned towards Hermione and whispered excitedly, “Lavender owned her own beauty product. And now we are getting facial treatment for free!” 

Hermione grinned towards Ginny and Lavender. “Okay, facial it is then,” she squealed equally excited. She could not help it that Ginny’s enthusiasm was infectious. “But I will be off at 10 sharp,” she reminded the excited women in front of her. 

“That settles it. Draw up the magical facial sets!” Ginny exclaimed excitedly. This followed by Lavender’s excited squeal. She accioed her big pink luggage from the guest room. The luggage came barrelling in and then all witches bounced towards the parlour enthusiastically. 


	14. I Love You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have drafted a longer chapter but I feel like it this chapter is meant to be short. This chapter is for answering jacpin2002's question on a dramione issue. *wave excitedly at jacpin2002*
> 
> It looks like a filler if you squint. 
> 
> sorry (not sorry) for the angst. 
> 
> not beta-ed, not owned.

Tossing on her bed, Hermione willed herself sleep. A quick glance on her clock on the wall told her it was half-past midnight. Sighing, Hermione closed her eyes again. 

She had been waiting for Draco since 10 o’clock. She had expected Draco would come to her straight from Cairngorm. Watching the ceiling of her bedroom idly, she huffed. To be honest with herself, she was missing him badly. 

_Maybe he went straight to the manor?_

Hermione shook her head repeatedly. 

_No, he wouldn’t. He had promised he would sleep at my place tonight._

Turning to her side, she closed her eyes tightly. 

_Surely he had forgotten about the promise. Don’t worry, you can see him tomorrow, then._

Pouting, Hermione willed herself not to be disappointed. But her damn heart kept squeezing tightly in her chest that she could not ignore the feelings anymore. Her eyes started to well up.

_Well, look at that. Just a broken promise, you act so broken-hearted that it is borderline embarrassing. I wonder what will happen once he dumps you? Grief-stricken, maybe?_

_Shut up._

Pushing the tears away angrily, she wrapped herself into a cocoon using her soft blanket. Closing her eyes tight, she willed herself to sleep. Slowly, she started to doze off. 

A thud startled Hermione out of her slumber. Wandlessly, she flicked her bedroom light on. 

“Malfoy, what are you doing here?” Hermione croaked. She rubbed her eyes slowly. A quick glance towards the clock on the wall told her that it was almost 2 in the morning. 

“Oh, sorry to wake you up, Granger. I came here straight from Cairngorm, as promised,” Draco said in a hushed tone. “Let me just put this away,” He put down his luggage onto its usual spot on the upholstered storage bench at the end of her bed. Then he went towards Hermione and peck her on her cheek. “I am going to jump in the shower real quick.”  

Yawning, Hermione nodded before she lay back slowly. Listening to the steady sound of the shower running, Hermione drew a sigh of relief. 

_He is home._

Smiling happily, she hugged her blanket tightly relishing the warmth of her bed seeping into her skin. Slowly, she felt her eyes drooping. In no time at all she started dozing off again. 

Hermione woke up when she felt the bed dip. Then she felt Draco got into the blanket and started to touch her back tentatively. She smiled and turned. 

“I thought you were fast asleep,” Draco whispered. 

“I was,” Hermione whispered back.             

“Sorry for interrupting your sleep,” Draco said regretfully although from his face Hermione could see that he was actually not sorry. 

Touching his arms, Hermione scooted nearer into his chest. "I don't mind."

Humming his pleasure, Draco gathered her into his embrace. As if he needed to tell her the reasons for arriving late, he quickly explained, "I am late because a last-minute discussion was held with the masonry contractors. I am planning to build an integrated magical ley line for the wolfsbane factory. Good ley lines will ensure better magic containment in case of potion accident. The factory could be expanded to cater for other potion products in the future if it has a strong ley lines foundation.”

"Wait, what?" Hermione held her head up, sleep still clouding her head that she had difficulty following Draco’s conversation. 

"Ley lines, for the new factory." Draco whispered back. 

"Why? Magical containment charm can be done on the structure if you want the Cairngorm project to be cost-effective. Furthermore, ley lines are costly. That is why there are only a few buildings that have integrated ley lines specific to its magical signature in the Wizarding Britain, like Hogwarts, the ministry and of course the manor. Have you considered the company's current initial investment status as well as our financial capacity to absorb such costly moves?" Hermione could basically hear Draco's mind doing a mental calculation. Then, she felt him shifting his position, almost dragging her sprawling on his chest.

"I am thinking of accounting half of the cost into the main company’s investment account, while the rest of it will be from my own vault under the annual Malfoy Reparation Scheme."

Snorting, Hermione pinched him on his shoulder, "it is like donating yourself money." 

"Not my finest move, but the Cairngorm pack leader was not averse to the idea." Hermione heard the mirth in his voice. 

Drawing circles on Draco's chest, Hermione could not help but to ponder on the effects that could be resulted by the decision. Firstly, considering that the Malfoy subsidiary company in Cairngorm was initially a herb producing and processing company, surely it would want to bid for a higher production volume resulting from forecasting a positive demand from the wolfsbane factory. That would open up job opportunities in that area, which for Hermione was good news for the people in Cairngorm. Secondly, integrated ley lines would mean stronger magical signature. In turn, a stronger magical signature would mean better spatial planning. With the company initiating constructing integrated ley lines would mean the process of upgrading the existing natural magical ley lines of the surrounding areas would come easier. This would subsequently encourage development in the area-what with magical communities relying heavily on magical signatures for magical cloaking and warding from the muggle world. 

Hermione’s mind was buzzing with possibilities and opportunities of the decision that she did not realise that Draco was already snoring lightly next to her. Gazing at his face fondly, she felt her love grew exponentially towards the wizard. 

 _I love you._ Her heart whispered longingly. 

Then she kissed the corner of his lips and laid her head on his chest. Sleep took her quickly right after that.

Sunday morning, Hermione woke up to a solid male body pressing her softly onto the mattress. Blinking her sleep off, she saw Draco’s grey eyes gazing down at her. His iris were swirling like molten silver and his pupils were dilated with passion. 

Smiling at him, Hermione pressed her hand to his chest, feeling the steady thump of his heart under her palm. Then he kissed her passionately. The heat of him, the feel of his weight on her, his firm muscle.

 _Oh, this is heaven._ Hermione’s heart moaned. 

Humming appreciatively, she let Draco’s hands roam underneath her shirt, on her stomach, moving upwards to her breasts. Then a kiss fell onto the juncture of her jawline, drawing a moan from her lips. Then, that wicked mouth sucked her neck, licking and pecking on it. 

Threading her fingers through blonde hair, she saw him smirk. Kissing the corner of his lips, Hermione touched his erection through the fabric of his sleeping pants, eliciting a hiss from his lips instead.

“Pretend you are sleeping,” Draco commanded softly in her ears. Hermione bit her lips, unsure of what Draco was demanding. “Please-” Draco whispered. The feel of his breath on Hermione’s ear made a shiver run down from her neck towards her toes, eliciting goosebumps all over her skin. 

“Okay,” Hermione closed her eyes hesitantly. 

Grabbing her hands, Draco pulled it over her head. Hermione's eyes shot open when she felt Draco’s tongue started sweeping down her neck towards her chest. A loud moan escaped her lips unbiddenly. 

Shushing her, Draco shook his head. At first, he looked hesitant, but a determined look took over. Then, a playful spark glinted in his eyes. Slowly he took her pyjamas off, leaving her naked underneath him.  

“I don’t know what I should do-” The rest of her excuse fell short as Draco crashed his lips onto hers,

“Close your eyes and pretend you are sleeping,” he whispered urgently into her ears. “I have been driving myself crazy in Cairngorm, thinking of taking you while you are sleeping, waiting for me.”

Biting her lips, Hermione nodded slowly. A small voice in the back of mind urged her to pull away and asked him for more guidance, but deep down she was rejoicing on his urgency. To realise that Draco was a virgin only 5 months before made Hermione grin wickedly. 

_A fast learner, he is._

To think that she had been pining for him for years only to have him in her bed now made her reeling with the realisation that she had finally had him. Negotiated terms or not, she was determined to cherish every single second with this brilliant wizard.  

He was real. The heat of him was scorching Hermione to her core. He was passionate. Sometimes innocently virginal but also unabashedly persistent. His brilliant mind. His unrelenting determination. Oh, gods, he was everything that Hermione wanted. 

_Gods, I am melting._

Draco kissed and licked her neck, his hand glided down her stomach, going lower to her inner thighs. Then, shifted, covering her core, fingers touching her entrance but not really went inside. She stiffened. 

Realising her hesitation, Draco kissed her lips softly. “Open your eyes, Granger. It is me. Don’t be afraid of me.” 

“I am not afraid. Only Gods know how much I want you. Please-” Hermione said in a throbbing whisper. 

Gazing deeply into her eyes, Draco kissed her as his hand began to move, gently caressing her sensitive nub. Then, slowly his fingers probed her entrance, feeling her sweet wetness coating her fingers. He moved deeper and faster, feeling her core clenching his fingers. 

Draco watched in fascination as her eyes closed, chasing her passion. Cheek tinged pink and lips silently pleading his name. His given name. Not Malfoy but Draco. He stared down at her, feeling humbled by her sweet surrender. She had her choice of a better man to love, she could choose anybody she wanted but she chose him. An ex-death eater. 

Fighting down his own fears of her leaving him for a better man, Draco buried his face on the juncture of her neck while his fingers relentlessly toyed with her. Hermione moaned and her hand came clasping his wrist, trying to pull his fingers out. Thrusting his finger insistently into her core, he felt her body start to jerk convulsively. Taking that as a sign, he pulled his fingers out of her wet opening. A small pool of thick liquid gushing out, coating her thighs and his hand. 

“Draco,” she whispered in an aching voice. 

Listening to her calling him his given name like that, Draco tried ignoring the pang of sadness that was trying to tear his heart open. He had noticed that she would refer to him by his given name only when she was in throes of passion and never outside of the bed. 

And in turn, he had called her Granger every single time, fearing that if he started calling her by her given name, he would be too attached. When she finally decided that he was not worth her time, she would end their relationship. Then, she would leave him tattered with all his memories of having her in his embrace haunting him for the rest of his life. 

 _Let me cherish this._ His heart begged.

“Please Draco, I need you,” she keened underneath her. Taking off his sleeping trousers and his knickers, he probed her entrance with his cock. Holding nothing back, Draco thrust deep, fighting down his own fears, willing himself to selflessly give her everything he has, his body and his soul. 

Because he knew that for now, she would not hurt him. 

For now, he was hers and he was willing. 

With each caress and thrusts, Hermione drew from his body years of bitterness and lifetime of hurt. His heart burst with uncontained love of the witch that his very soul ached, begging to be heard. 

Holding her underneath him tenderly, he thrust slowly, willing his body to plunge into her painstakingly slow. Retreating and only to plunge again deeper and stronger. She was flushed underneath her, touching his chest and stomach reverently, as if committed to memorising the planes of his muscle. 

Then she moved with him and it was heaven. 

“I love you,” he said reverently as his body was washed away in waves of passion. He could feel the ropes of his cum shooting inside her. Holding her hips, he could feel her clenching her pussy. Watching dazedly, he saw his seed gushing out of her while he was still deep inside her. 

“I love you,” he said in a shattered voice. “I love you,” he said again, this time half pleading. 

Crushing his lips in a searing kiss, Hermione stopped him from saying those words again. 

 _Please say you love me._ His heart begged, waiting for her reply. 

Instead, she said in a choked voice, “please don’t say you love me if you don’t mean it, Draco.” Then she closed her eyes, burying her face against his chest. 

Feeling like a lost Crub, Draco could feel his heart whining painfully. 

 

Embracing her back, Draco closed his eyes slowly. 

_It is alright. Just let me cherish this while I can._


End file.
